Smosh - The Diaries Of The Last Living Vampire
by Vampiregal2000
Summary: When the last living Vampire on Earth meets the Smosh crew, what will happen? There is a young vampire, crazy for blood. She travels almost all of the time, meeting other people and drinking their blood. She satisfies the hunger, but she feels something missing from her crazy and fun-filled life. Read to find out! (REAL SMOSH ADDRESS INCLUDED SOMEWHERE) DISCONTINUED FANFICTION


The Diaries of the Last Living Vampire

Madison O'Brien

When the last living Vampire on Earth meets the Smosh crew, what will happen? There is a young vampire, crazy for blood. She travels almost all of the time, meeting other people and drinking their blood. She satisfies the hunger, but she feels something missing. Maybe, humor? No, she doesn't need laughter, she has a lot of fun anyways. Romance… That's it. She needs romance. This is a very compelling book with no chapters (but it has sections here and there).

"Come on, you know you want it." I hear. "Just kill me already." The man in front of me says. "I'm an emo anyways." I leap at him, knocking him onto the table. My fangs have already grown out. I hiss and bite him on the neck, making sure to get every droplet of blood. I pull out, slurping the leftover blood into my mouth. "Ahh." I say. I get up and bend down to pick up the body. I put it into the garbage disposal to be found later. I open the door to the apartment and walk out. I close it silently and walk down the stairs. I walk through Sacramento, looking for somewhere to sleep, as I haven't for a while. I find an alley. I only needed an hour or two, and I could go into the sun. I curled up in a corner on my side and closed my eyes, letting the sleep and drowsiness take over me. I don't dream, I don't control it, I just don't dream ever. I wake up, and guess it's about six o'clock in the morning. I got up and walked out of the alleyway, cautious of anyone seeing some 13 year old girl walk out of an alleyway at six in the morning. I scurried over behind cars, and at, maybe, seven in the morning I walked casually. I walked through Sacramento. I just fed, but I still wasn't very hungry. I felt the sun on my skin. "Ahh." I mumble. "Such a nice day." Turning a corner, I see some weird people filming a video with horrible affects and really funny costumes. I chuckle and keep walking. I look like a mess, blood stains all over my shirt and I looked really dirty. Of course, I was, but I didn't exactly live anywhere and I sleep on the ground. So, that concludes why I'm so nasty. As I'm walking past their house, I don't watch them. I can hear them, but still. It's not polite. "Ok, cut, guys. Let's take a break." I wasn't sure if it was part of the video, but they took all of their equipment back inside. I was guessing it was. "Hey, girl! Hey, are you ok?" I turn. I see one with an emo looking haircut and one with a… bowl haircut. I chuckle silently. "Yeah, why?" "Are you injured?" The one with the emo hair asks. "No." I look at the bloodstains on my shirt. "Here, do you maybe want to take a shower, or get some clean clothes?" I needed fresh clothes and I was sure I wreaked; blood smells _horrible _after, I don't know, 2 weeks. It's really gross. "Oh, yes, please!" I almost shout. "Thank you for letting me do this. I'm so grateful." I say. "You're welcome." He says. "By the way, I'm Anthony, and this is Ian." "Nice to meet you Anthony." I nod to him. "You too, Ian." I look at him. "I'm Madison, but you can call me 'Mad' or 'Madi' if you want to." "Ok, Mad." I get behind Anthony and behind Ian, letting them lead the way to their house. "Are you sure I can come in?" I ask, making them say yes so I can actually go into the house. I can't go in unless someone actually says that I can. "Yeah, how else are you going to take a shower?" They said yes. I stepped into the home. "Ok, so, where is it?" "Oh, here, I'll lead you." Anthony said. "Thank you again for doing this." I said. "Oh, no problem." He led me to the bathroom where he gave me a towel and a washcloth and took my soiled clothes to put in the washer. I went over to the bathtub and started the water. I usually just do this in a lake or something and it's really nice that they are doing this for me. I let the water go through my soiled hair. I pumped the scented shampoo onto my hands and massaged it through my hair. It felt really good. I looked to the floor and saw the dirt and blood running out of my hair. I washed my hair one more time to make sure it was all out. "Hey Ian, could you put these in the wash please?" "Kay, Ant!" It was muffled. I could call him Ant, I guess. I will have to ask, first. I took the washcloth and scrubbed the soap onto it, and rubbed my body all over to get the filth off. I rinsed the washcloth through the hot water, getting most of the dirt off. I turn the water to **OFF** and step out of the shower and onto the rug. I grab the towel and dry my body, then my hair. As I'm looking into the mirror, I whisper to myself. "Wow, you're so clean." I wrap the long towel around just above my chest and open the door. I look into the long hallway, and I see a door with a paper taped to it. _Ian's mom allowed_. "This must be it." I knock on the door. "Yeah?" "Uh, Anthony, uh, do you have any, uh, clothes?" "Hmm." The door opened. "Maybe. Hey, Ian! Did you put the clothes I gave you in the wash?" "Yeah, they're washing right now!" "Ok, thanks!" He yelled back. "Not at the moment. Here, take one of my, uh, shirts." He opened a drawer and pulled out a shirt. He handed it to me and I thanked him was walking back to the bathroom when I realized I needed pants. I walk back to Anthony's open door. "What will I do about pants?" He froze at the computer screen. "What's she gonna do about… Hmm…" He mumbled. "Ian, can you throw her pants in the dryer?" "Uh, I guess so!" "Kay, thanks!" "Oh yeah." I added. "Can I call you 'Ant'?" I asked. He spun around. "Sure, ok." He said. "Kay, Ant." I said, trying the word. "Thanks." I walk back to the bathroom and put on the shirt. It's a little baggy, but it works. I had to wait a bit for my pants. "Thanks, Ian." I say after I close the door. I put my legs through the pant legs of the pitch black skinny jeans. I didn't really like the color of Ant's shirt, well, I liked it, but not on _me_. Because, I'm a, you know, vampire, and I was emo before I changed, so I always wear the same dark clothes. I open the door to the bathroom. I walk into the hallway, listening to the television in the other room. I walk down the hall and into the lounge. Ian looks up at me and scoots over and pats the spot next to him. I shrug and walk over there and sit. Do I even need sleep? I lean against Ian comfortably, closing my eyes. I feel him look down at me. "Hmm." I mumble. He picks up his hand and strokes my hair until I fall asleep. I wake up instantly, used to being immediately alert after waking. "Oh, no!" I shout. Ant is sitting next to me and I am still leaning on Ian. "What? What is it?" "Uh, I, I have to go." I said. "Why? Will you come back soon?" I thought about it. "Uh, yeah." I said walking toward the door. "Wait!" Ian shouts. "Hmm?" I said. "Can I come?" The answer was immediate. "No, you can't come." "Do you need me to drive you?" "No, I'm pretty sure I can get there faster walking." I said. "Oh." He said, disappointed. I thought about it for a minute. "You know what? Yeah, you can come, but, you have to do exactly what I say, ok?" He jumped up and down excitedly. "Ok!" "Good." I smiled. I opened the door and walked out, hungry. "Ugh, I'm so hungry." I mumbled to myself. "Well, do you want to go out and eat?" "No, it's ok." "You sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure." He drives the car to where I tell him to. I get out of the car and ask, "Ok, can you stay here, please?" "Uh, ok." "Thanks." I turn and walk up to the apartment building. I grab the hand rail and run up the stairs, going a little too fast. I forget Ian is watching me. I knock on the door. I wait for a few minutes. Someone opens the door. "Hello, uh, who are you?" A man says. I push him out of the way and walk in. "Hey! Get out of my house!" I shut the door behind me. "Hey!" He grabbed my arm and I shoved him away. "I'm hungry." I said. "Do you know what that means?" "That means you eat, you little brat!" "That means I have to kill someone." I say. "Uh, no you don't. You're not in fantasy land." "Yes, I do." "Why would you need to kill someone when you eat?" "Because I'm a vampire." I say, and lunge at him, fangs elongated. I cover his mouth so he can't scream. I bite so deep that the blood fills his wind pipes. He's choking to death. I drain the blood out of him before he even knew what hit him. I get up and walk over to the tiny kitchen. I grab 2 paper towels and get one wet to get the blood off, and then use the other one to dry my mouth. I opened the door to the apartment, walk down the stairs, and go back to the car. "So, did you know him?" Ian asked. I had no answer. I couldn't tell him I did, because I was only in there for a few minutes, and I actually didn't. Plus, I smelled like- "Blood. Do you smell it? I smell blood." He just finished my sentence. "I-I think we should just get going." "Ok, if you say so." He drove me back. I got out of the car and hurried inside. "Hey, Mad. What did you do?" Anthony asked. "Ugh, why do you keep…" I started to yell, but immediately apologized and rushed to the bathroom. I washed my face with warm water and scrubbed it. I sat on the toilet cover and thought for a few minutes. "Ugh, I can't tell them! They'll freak! I fold under pressure." I yelled at myself, but not loud. "What am I going to do…?" I asked myself. I opened the door to the bathroom, but as soon as I did, I saw Anthony standing there. "What can't you tell us?" He asked me. I froze. I was the last living vampire. "I… I can't tell you." "Why not?" "Because it's a secret and if I tell it, I could get myself killed." The only way I was willing to tell him is if we made a blood bond. "Come on, tell me." "The only way I will tell you is if we make a blood bond on it." "That's how big it is?" "Yeah." "Ok, I will get my pin." He walked off. I followed him. He dug through a drawer until he found a pin. He cleaned it off in the sink and pricked his finger. He also pricked my finger for me. "Ok, ready?" He asked. "Ok, but this is a different blood bond." "How does it work?" He asked. "Open your mouth and I will show you." He hesitantly opened his mouth and I put the drop of blood onto his tongue. I grabbed his finger and touched it to my tongue, but it was almost like ecstasy. I had a hard time pulling it away from my mouth. I saw he examined his finger healing immediately. "Ok…" He said, still examining his finger tip. "What's the secret?" "You promise not to tell anyone? Even Ian?" "Yes, I promise." I looked into his eyes deeply and saw he really meant it. "I'm…" I said hesitantly. "I'm a vampire." His face went blank like it had no emotions. "Anthony?" I asked. "Anthony?!" I almost yelled. He didn't change. "Ian! I think Anthony went into shock!" I heard footsteps down the hall. They went fast, like he was running. "What? Anthony!" He yelled. "Vampi…" He mumbled. "Anthony?" I asked. "Remember the promise." "Vam…" He was staring into blank space. "Look at me." Ian said. "Anthony, look at Ian." "…" "Ok then, look at me." "…" "Look at me, Anthony." Blank stares. "Ian, please move." I said. He stepped back. I slapped him hard in the face. "Ouch!" He yelled. "What the hell was that…" He looked at me. He looked down to my mouth, realizing that I had drank some of his blood. "What did it taste like?" He asked me a little hesitantly. "Good. It felt like ecstasy." He knew I wanted more. He glanced down at his wrist. I glanced at his neck. I also glanced at his lips. Oh, I have to say I wanted them. "So, I guess I know what you did. You know, out with Ian." "I don't even know. She just told me to drive somewhere and I did, then she left, and she came back and we came home." He looked back at me. It was silent. "You know what? Why don't we start… watching a movie or something? Yeah, we should do that!" I said. "Come on, let's go!" I grabbed the back of Ant's shirt and the back of Ian's shirt and pushed them in front of me as we started walking down the hallway. Ant trailed a little back. "Uh, guys. I forgot something in my room. I'll be right back." He said. He turned and went back to his room and shut the door. I shrugged it off and went to the lounge with Ian. I sat next to him again. Well, in the middle, but Ant wasn't here. I leaned my head against Ian's shoulder again. I didn't shut my eyes this time though. It was quiet for a few minutes. "Hey, Mad, you know, uh, even though you've only been here for, well, a little less than a day, I, uh, I…" I immediately smelled it. The blood. I got up. "I smell it." "What do you smell?" I didn't tell him, smelling the air. It led to Anthony's room… Uh-oh. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I knocked. "Ant? You in there?" "Yeah, one sec." I heard a drawer move, a tiny clang of metal, and then another drawer. I heard a little click and then the door opened. "What is it?" His long sleeves were covering his arms. I walked into his room. The smell of blood was really strong now. I opened his drawers. "What are you doing?" I closed the drawer. I turned toward him. I walked over to him. I looked at him in the eyes. I lean up, faking being about to kiss him. I lean up, making my lips fit to his. He leans down, and at the last second, I pull away, grab his hand with my left hand, and pull up his sleeve with my right, seeing what that delicious smell was. He has been cutting himself. I made a little gasp. "Anthony! What's wrong with you?!" "I'm sorry, Madison." He apologized. "Don't apologize to me, but yourself. Why in the world would you cut yourself?!" "It's the fact that I have a vampire in the house with me." "So, you're basically saying you will draw blood from your arm, with a blood-sucking vampire in the house, so she might be able to kill you?" He went blank. I sighed. "Anthony, please; don't do this to yourself." He looked disappointed. I used my finger to wipe the blood from his arm and he winced. My finger was now covered with blood and I licked it off. I dragged him by his arm into the bathroom and washed his arm for him. As I was washing, I said, "So, I know you like me." He perked up. "Pshh! What?! No, I don't." He was lying. "Really?" "Yeah." He said. "I don't believe you. I can prove it." "How?" I leaned up and pushed my lips onto his. If he didn't try to pull away that means that he liked me back. He kissed back. He took his arm out from under the water to put it behind my head and pull me toward him. I felt my fangs in my mouth, craving the blood underneath his skin. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I couldn't say no, but I felt that he felt my fangs and pulled away from me. He looked me in the eyes, and I kind of pulled him into a hug. My fangs desired, almost pushed their way to his neck. My tongue went up his neck, and I felt him shiver. It made me smile. My fangs pushed their way to his skin, and then sank down. I knew I bit him. We were leaning against the wall across from the sink. He leaned his head to the right for me. Then, Ian came into the bathroom. "Hey, I have to use the…" he went silent. "Anthony? Madison?" I pulled out of his neck slowly. I looked over at Ian. "I'm, I'm…" "A vampire. I… I have to kill you, Madison." "No!" I said, almost instantly. I let go of Anthony. I heard him hit the floor. I turned. "Oh, no. No, no, no, NO!" I knelt down. "Anthony, are you awake? Please, wake up, Anthony!" I almost screamed. "You just killed him…" Ian said. I cried. I reached into Anthony's pocket. I dialed 911. "Hello, 911, state your emergency." A woman said. "Help us, please. Our friend has been drained of a lot of his blood and we need help." "Ok, keep us on the phone as we track you down." "Thank you so much." I said. I set the phone on the ground and put it on speaker. I laid Anthony so he was lying on his back. I slumped on his chest and cried. "I'm sorry, Anthony. I'm sorry." His heart was still beating. "This is your fault." Ian said. "I know." I said. "Please, Anthony. Don't die on me. Please…" Only a few minutes later the ambulance was here. They opened the front door and pulled in the stretcher. I let them take Anthony and they let us sit in the back with him. I heard his heart beat from where I was sitting. _Bum-bump. Bum-bump. Bum-bump._ I felt the tears fall down my face. I was looking down, but I saw Anthony move. I immediately stood up and watched him. He did move. He looked at me now, his eyes, weak. "Do you think you can last the ride, Anthony?" I asked. He barely nodded. He closed his eyes again. "Can you still hear me?" He barely nodded again. "Good. I'm so… I'm so sorry, Anthony." "It's in your nature." His voice sounded very raspy and hushed. "Shh, Anthony. Please don't talk." His lips curled up a little at the edges. Ian was standing now. I went over to Ian. "Ian, when we were on the couch, what were you saying?" "Well, uh, even though you've only been here for, well, a little less than a day, I, uh, I…" "You what?" "I can't say it." "Why not?" "Because, you're a teenager, and I'm an adult. Plus, you don't necessarily have a home." "So? So what if I don't have a home." "Ok, well, uh, I, uh, I…" He leaned in. "I love you." He whispered into my ear so soft. "The moment you sat next to me and put your head on my shoulder and fell asleep, I loved you." I felt really bad. The ambulance opened the back of the truck. "Ok, we're here, please, step out." We did so and they took Anthony into the hospital, rushing. We waited in the hospital to be called by the speaker to go to the room as soon as they were done giving Ant more blood. "What did you feel like while killing Ant?" "I felt like I was drinking pure ecstasy." He was silent. "What did it taste like?" "It was… well… sweet. I don't really know how to explain it, but we just crave it. It holds our lives on the line. It's like ice cream; unresistable, but only a limited amount of flavors, and a lot of people like one specific kind the best." "What kind is that?" "Usually O positive or O negative." Everyone in the room looked at us. He was silent for a while more, probably thinking. "I like you too, you know." I said quietly. "Really?" He said a little too excitedly. Then, he slumped down in his chair again. "But you like Anthony, don't you?" It wasn't really a question. It was more of a statement or a fact. He knew it. "I guess we can never be together." He whispered; it was so quiet that I wouldn't have been able to hear it if I was a human. "Don't say that. We can still, you know, kiss and stuff, and other stuff." "But I wouldn't want Anthony to know. He loves you, too." "I know." I said. A nurse came over to us. "Ok, Mr. Padilla is ready to talk." We both shot up out of the chairs. We followed the nurse excitedly to his room. She left once we were in there. "Ant!" I shouted. I ran over and gave him a huge hug. He hugged me back. "Oh, I'm so glad you're awake!" I said. I looked over at Ian. "Glad to see you, buddy." He said. "Glad to see you too, Ian." "Ok, uh, guys?" "Yeah?" "I'm literally surrounded by blood, so, I'm gonna go ahead and leave, and I'll see you at your house." "Ok, but, next time, Mad, call it 'home'." "Ok, I'll see you at home, then." I left. I went back to the house. I saw someone at the door. "Uh, hi. Who are you?" I asked the lady with blue hair. "Hi, I'm Kalel Cullen. I'm Anthony's ex-girlfriend. Who are you?" "I'm Madison, Anthony's friend." "Hi, it's nice to meet you, Madison." She put out her hand. "You too, Kalel." "So, uh, Anthony told me that you are a vampire." That bastard. "Is that true?" "Yeah, you have to promise not to tell anyone." "Oh, so, that's why he's in the hospital, you little bitch! You almost killed him!" She slapped me across the face. "Why, you…" I said. I bared my fangs at her, and lunged at her. I ripped her neck apart. "Suffer eternal hell, mortal!" I yelled. I bit my wrist and fed her my blood, planning to turn her into a vampire, too. I snapped her neck. She was dead, but still turning into a vampire. I got off of her and dragged her to the backyard. "She would have to follow my orders now." I mumbled to myself. I walked over to the back door and opened it. As I closed the door, I was thinking about calling Anthony or if I should wait until he got home. He was only going to be in the hospital for another day, but I decided to call him. _Ring… Ring… Ring… _"Hello, Saint Carmichaels Hospital, how may I assist you?" "Uh, hi. I need to talk to a man named Anthony Padilla." "Right away, ma'am. I will put you on hold and notify Mr. Anthony." "Thank you." A bunch of music started to play. Finally, Anthony picked up. "Hello?" "Hey, Anthony." "Hey." "Yeah, uh, I saw your ex-girlfriend Kalel standing at the door, and she told me that you told her I was a vampire." "…" He didn't answer like he got in trouble. "Is this true?" "Mm-hmm…" He said. "We made a blood bond, but, I will let you off with a warning and a punishment. I will think of one." "Okay…" He sounded disappointed. "Okay, love you." I said. "Love you, too." "So do I!" I heard in the background. I laughed. "Okay, bye." I said. "Bye." I hung up the phone. I went over and lied on Anthony's bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up to screaming and arguing. I was immediately alert, already rushing to see what was going on. "You little _bitch_! How could you do this?!" I heard a slap and a little whimper. I turn the corner and see what's going on. "Kalel!" I yell. She is harassing my little Ant! She was about to jump onto him, her fangs were fully elongated; hissing. "No!" I yell. I use my super speed to jump onto her and push her against the wall. "Madison!" He scrambles up and hides behind me. "Are you ok?" I ask. "Yeah, kind of." He said. I saw Ian holding a gun on Kalel's left, which was my right. He was about to shoot her. He looked at me and I nodded a little, thinking that maybe it would work. He pulled the trigger. _Boom! Boom! Bam!_ He kept on pulling the trigger. She looked to her left and got shot in the middle of her forehead. She started walking toward Ian, who kept taking steps back and shooting her all the while. I lunged at her, grabbing on to her and throwing her to the ground. "Ah!" She yelped. "I'm going to kill you. Looks like I won't have a friend." I said. I grabbed the sides of her head and pulled back, ripping her head off. Ian kept shooting her. "Ahh!" She screamed for longer until it stopped. I killed her. I fell to the ground, panting. "Madison!" Ant yelled. He got up and ran over to me, making sure I was OK. I had a few bullet holes in my arms and hands, but other than that, I was ok. "Damn it." I said to myself, examining the bullet holes. "D-does it hurt?" Ian asked. "No. Do you guys have a really strong magnet?" "Yeah." Ian scrambled to get it. He returned with a magnet strong enough to get the bullets out. I put them up to the holes and felt the bullets slipping out. I panted a little bit more at that pain. "I'm sorry, Ant." I apologized. "For what? You're the one who saved-" "No, Ant. I didn't save you. I killed her. If I wanted to save you I would leave and never come back. I'm putting you into danger." I said. "I would have to kill myself for that to happen; for you to truly be safe." "But-" "But what?" "I don't want you to leave forever." I saw a tear move down his face. I saw Ian go into his room and shut the door. "I don't want to leave, Ant." I said. "I want to stay; forever." He put his hands to his eyes. I heard a little whimper. "No, no, no. Anthony, it's ok." I said. "Please, don't cry." I put my arm over him. I heard a sniffle. "Let's go to sleep, ok?" I said. He nodded. I helped him stand, he was shaking. "Come on." I said, grabbing his hand. I led him to his room. He sat on the bed. He laid down and pulled the covers over him. I stroked his hair. I knew it felt good to him because he calmed down. "That's it, Ant. Go to sleep." I heard little snoring noises. I stopped and got off of the bed. I went out to the lounge and laid on the couch. I looked at the clock. 4:00 am. I was going to sleep. I woke up alert a few hours later at 8:45 am. The sun was shining bright in my face. I got up. I opened the door to Ant's room to see if he was awake. Nope. I checked Ian, too. I looked in and saw Ian, lying in bed, listening to music. "Ian? Do you want to stay in bed?" No answer. I walked over there. His music was too loud to hear me. "Ian?" I tapped on his shoulder. "Hmm? What?" He turned over, a little tired. He took one of his headphones out and paused his music. "Hey." He said. "Good morning." I said. "Do you want to stay in bed?" I asked. "Can I?" "Do you want to?" "Yeah." He said. "Ok." I said. I went out and went into the kitchen. Oh, yeah. "Kalel." I mumbled to myself. She was dead. I dragged her body outside to the backyard and threw her over the fence. I went back inside and made breakfast for Ian and Anthony. I made pancakes with extra whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and strawberries. I also put a little butter on it. I've had them before, but I don't eat human food. Well, not anymore. I heard some stirring. I saw Ian walk out from the hallway. "Why are you making us pancakes? If anything, we should be making _you _pancakes." "I don't eat pancakes." I say, putting the chocolate syrup on them. "Why not?" "Because, I only drink blood." I say. "This stuff is like coal to me." "Ohh." He says. He sits at the table. "What are you doing? Go over to the couch, but sit on the floor." I say. "Ok, whatever." He says. I heard more stirring. I heard a door open and Anthony stepped out of the hall. "Ooh, pancakes!" He rushed over. I took his plate away from him when he tried to grab it. "Uh-uh-uh. You go sit next to Ian." I say. He slumped. "Ok." He sat next to Ian. I brought them both their plates. "Mmm!" Ian said. "Thank you!" "You're welcome." I said. I walked into Anthony's room. I made his bed within only a few seconds. I did the same with Ian's room. Ian had a bunch of dirty clothes in a pile next to his closet, so I picked them up and put them in a basket in his closet. I put his iPod on his desk and plugged it into the wall to charge. I put his shoes under his bed. I did the same with Anthony's room, making them both cleaner. I walked back out and they were both finished with their pancakes. I grabbed the plates, washed them, and then put them back into the cupboard. "Ok, so, what do you guys want to do?" I asked. "I don't know." Ant said. "Hmm…" I said. "I know." "What is it?" Ian asked. "It has to do with you." "Oh." He said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Come here." I said. "Anthony, uh, I'll be right back." We walked through the hall until we got to Ian's bedroom. I shoved him in and closed the door. He turned around. "What the hell was that for?!" He yelled. I smiled a sinister smile. He walked over to his bed and sat down on it. I shoved him again, so he was in a position where he was laying down. I licked my lips and said, "Just a little taste…" I started at his lips. I kissed him so passionately and he knew he had to kiss back. I stopped suddenly. I said again, "Just a little taste…" I let my fangs come out and I was about to bite down. He pushed me off of him. "No!" He yelled. "I will not let myself be prey! I don't want to end up like Anthony!" "I said just a little taste. Anthony was a meal." I said. "I can't believe you just referred to Anthony as a meal. What am I, now. Your snack?" I hissed furiously. Then, he opened the door. He saw me about to pounce on top of Ian. "Madison, stop! Please!" I looked at him. He pushed up his sleeve. "You want it? Your ecstasy? Huh? Come get it." He said. He ran into his room and I followed him. "Anthony, do you know what you're doing?!" Ian yelled. "Yes, Ian, I do!" He jumped onto his bed and laid down on the bed like Ian did. He pushed up both sleeves and pushed his head back to reveal his neck. "Anthony, no!" Ian was at the doorway. I jumped onto the bed, hissed, and bit down onto Anthony's wrist. _No, please, don't drink his blood, no, stop! _I told myself. I pulled out of Anthony's wrist, but he made me stuck. I closed my eyes really tight, grabbed his wrist, and pulled it off of my teeth. My teeth were now stained with blood. "Anthony, please, can you hear me?" He nodded. "I'm fine. A little dizzy, though." "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yes, it means you can take a little bit more." I smile a little bit and bite again, but this time on his neck. I pull out two seconds later. "Whoa, I'm more dizzy now." "Stay here, ok?" I say. "Ok." I go and get a little ice pack to numb the headache he would get in a few seconds. "WHOA! WHAT THE HELL! DAMN!" He yelled through the house. I hurried back and put the ice on his head. Turns out, it wasn't Anthony saying that because of a headache, it was Ian. "What, Ian? What's wrong?" "Anthony's teeth are sharper than before." He says. "And longer." I look in Anthony's mouth. His teeth were a little sharper and a little longer, but wouldn't do any harm, maybe other than the pain you get when you bite yourself. But, how did he even start growing little fangs? I check my wrists. No tiny scars there. I go into the bathroom and look at my neck really closely. Damn it. He got me while I was sleeping. He probably stabbed me with a pin or something. "Damn it, Anthony!" I yelled. I would've had to give him some of _my _blood to make up for the loss of _his _blood, which would've resulted in him being a half vampire, not aging, but still having to eat, well, one: human food or blood, or two: both human food and blood. "Or if Ian has the same blood as him he can share…" I said to myself, a little too loud. "What's this about me sharing blood?" Ian was right next to the door. "If you and Anthony have the same blood type, and you share with him, I won't have to give him my blood, which will result in him still being human instead of half vampire." Ian understood. "Does that mean that you have to bite me?" "Unless you want to cut yourself, but I have to warn you, a real cut doesn't heal as fast as a vampire bite, and a real cut hurts more." He thought about it. "Ok, fine." He said. "Bite me." "You know," I said. "if you were my boyfriend and his best friend, you would've let me bite you in a flash." "… I know…" "You want to be my boyfriend, right?" "Yeah." "Just go into Ant's room and I will be right there." "Ok." He went back. I went back after him. "Let me see your wrist, Ian." I said. He gave it to me. I really hoped he had the same blood. I bit into his wrist. I stayed there for a few seconds, even though I knew he didn't. "Nope." He sighed. Anthony sat up. "I'm fine, you guys." He said. "Good enough to do the rest of the Smosh scene we were doing yesterday?" Ian asked. "What's a Smosh?" I asked. "It's 'What's Smosh?' not 'What's a Smosh?'. And, it's us. We are Smosh. We're famous internet comedians." "Really?" "Yeah." "Cool." I said. "So, what's it about?" I ask. "You'll see." Ant said. "Ian, can I talk to you privately?" "Yeah." I stepped out of the room. I listened in on their conversation. "I want to something different; we have to cancel the other one and make a new script." "Ok, but you can write it." "Yeah, that's the point." I heard steps and I rushed to the bathroom and closed the door quietly. I flushed the toilet and let the water run for a few seconds, make some sounds with the towel, and walk out. "Hey, Ian, uh, I'll text you." Anthony said. "Ok." Ian said. Anthony pulled out his phone. He texted Ian, but I couldn't see what it was. "So, Ian." I said, walking up to him. "What's goin' on?" I asked. "Uh, uh, uh, nothing…" He slowly put his phone in his pocket. "Ok, if you say so…" I said. Ian's phone vibrated. "Uh, my phone… ok…" He pulled it out and texted back. I left, going over to Ant. "Hey, Ant." I said. "What's goin' on?" I asked; same as I did with Ian. "Uh, just, uh, we decided to write a new script." He said. "What's it going to be about?" His face went blank. "Uh…" He said, thinking. "We don't know yet, but, we didn't like the other one so we trashed it." He continued. "Out of pure curiosity, how do you change someone? Like, into a vampire?" He asked. "Hmm… Well, you bite them, then, well, I would bite them, and then bite my wrist and feed them my blood. Then, I would snap their neck so they die in order for the transformation to take place." "Nice to know… Nice to know…" He trailed off, deep in thought. I think I knew what he was doing. "Ok, uh, now, I need to, uh, use the computer, so can you please get out?" He asked. "Uh, sure, Ant! I'll leave." I say. This will be a great time to use my powers. I turned, and, about to walk out the door, I spill his water with my powers. "Oh, Ant, I'm sorry!" I said. "No! Ugh, dang it! Now my carpet's gonna get all moldy!" He said. "Oh, here. I'll clean it up." I said. I used my powers to pick up the water from the floor. I was using my element controlling power, but I started to use my telekinesis to pull Ant toward me. "Don't even dare." I said. He knew what I was talking about. I leant in. He leant in, too, but I didn't kiss him. Instead, I went next to his ear. "It's a living hell." I whispered, very softly. "I love you, Madison." He said. He tried to kiss me, but I pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked. I let go of him with my powers, but I sat him in his chair. I went kind of close to his face, staring into his pupils. "What are you-" I put my finger on his lips. "Shh…" I said, staring into his eyes. He thought I was looking into his eyes because I loved him. I read his mind. I'm not very good at it, but I still can if I concentrate. I can go deep down into their heads and read anything, like, their emotions if they are quiet. It came so fast. "You really do…" I said, trailing off. "I really do what?" He asked. I pulled away, still looking into his eyes, but not trying to read his mind. "You really do love me." I said, shocked. "Of course I do, baby." He said, pulling me into his lap. "No, it's just, I…" I trailed off again. "Usually," I couldn't find the words. "usually, when I date someone, they open up to me. But when I read their minds, it turns out they only want me for my body, or how I look to make other people jealous. Then I kill them out of revenge." "Oh, how many times has this happened?" "What, the fake love thing, or the real love thing?" "Both." "Well, the fake love thing didn't happen very many times, but still more than the real love thing." "How many times for the real love thing?" "Once, not counting you." I said. "Tell me about it. What was his name?" He asked. "Ed Beatty." "Did you turn him?" "Yes; he died later in our relationship." "How much later?" "Not very long for us vampires, but it was only in a few years, maybe, five. That was only compared to the many years I, of, well, I'm the only vampire, so, I have lived." "How did he die?" I looked at him blankly, as if he really didn't know. "Come on, tell me." Wow. "He couldn't escape a Vampire Hunter. I've encountered her before, and she told me that if she had ever encountered me again, she would kill me. She knew I am and was the only vampire, but she was sooner informed that I had a new family member. Well, in the vampire family, of course. She sent me a letter that she would kill one of us. She said she would kill my loved one if I didn't give in, but I thought we could get away. When I encountered her, she had Ed trapped under her arms, with 2 stakes. She was behind him. 'Give in, Madison.' She said, but I didn't; Ed sent me a message that it was too late. She had already…" I sniffled. "Killed him…" I finished. Anthony was now rocking me back and forth on his knees. I wrapped my arms around him. I let the tears fall onto his shirt, staining it. After I was finished crying a little and had pulled myself together, I told him the rest of the story. "I got my revenge on her, though." I said. "How?" Ant asked. "I saw her walking in the forest, actually, looking for me. She had her Vampire Hunting kit; she always did. I was up in the trees and I used, you know, my super speed; I had mastered it, to grab her bag from under her. She made a groaning noise, but I hid it in the trees, in the canopy, high above her. I jumped down off of a branch. I knew she was useless and vulnerable without her kit. I always did. I told her that a while ago, I would get revenge on her, and this was the day. This was the moment. She begged me not to. She told me it was all the company's fault. I let those words go in and out of my ears; I didn't care. She killed the one I loved, so I would kill the one she loved; herself. I'm not going to explain what exactly I did to her, it's too gory; but you can always just think of Kalel and I, and just multiply that by 10, without her attacking me back." "You must have really loved him, huh?" "Well, take my love for him, and multiply it by 10. What do you think that equals?" "Uh, how mad you were?" He half-asked and half-guessed. "No, love wise." I said. "Uh…" He couldn't think of the answer. "Ugh. Ok, my love for him, times ten, equals my love for…" I tried to let him answer it. "Uh, I don't… know." I sighed. "Let me try this again. My love for him. Times ten, equals my love for the person who is letting me sit on his lap. Right _now_." He thought. "Oh! Me!" He said, like he didn't know. "Did you already know the answer?" I asked. "Of course! I'm not dumb!" I chuckled and shook my head. I leant it and kissed him. We kept laughing. "Wow, Mad. Your face is redder than it was when I first met you!" He said. I laughed. I smiled. I thought of how he loved me. "Ok, Ant, I gotta go, you know, vampire needs." I said. "Ok, see you later!" He said. I winked at him. "Bye." I walked out and closed the door. Oh! Good time to talk to Ian, and maybe read his emotions, too. "Hey, Ian!" I said. He glanced at me. "Before I go, I'm going to do a little test on you." I said. I walked over and sat next to him on the couch. "Ok, I want you to look me directly in the eyes, I mean, pupil, and _please _try not to blink, ok?" He nodded. I looked directly into his pupil, and said, "I can't do this if you aren't fully open to me." I felt myself be able to go further into his mind. I felt myself reading, almost like a book. "… I guess the only one who really loves me is Anthony." I said. I had already pulled out of his mind. "What are you talking about; of course I love-" "No, you don't Ian! I just told Anthony my story about who really loved me and who didn't. I can read your emotions, and Anthony's was pure love for the person he was looking into the eyes to. Yours was fear." I said. "I'm not going to hurt Anthony by taking revenge on you." I said. He knew what it meant. I got up and headed toward the door. "Wai-wai-wait! Where are you going?" "I might be gone for a while, taking my revenge on people other than you. If you weren't Anthony's friend, I would've killed you already!" I shouted. I opened the door and slammed it shut. It was raining. I didn't know how I didn't hear it, maybe I was lost in thoughts other than mine. "Ugh!" I yelled, kicking a rock across the road and over the neighbor's across the street's house. I slumped down. I sat on the sidewalk, not even caring if I am sitting in a puddle. _After all of this time of him kissing me and saying he loved me, he didn't. He was scared._ "What BITCH! UGH!" I yelled. I heard a door slam. I looked behind me to see Anthony, followed my Ian, coming out with an umbrella. Ian was slower than Anthony. "Of course you're slower than him, you're _scared _of me. You know for a fact that I would _never hurt you_!" Luckily, it was raining too hard for them to see my tears. "Yes, you would, you said it inside!" He said. "And, yes, you're right. I _don't _love you! In fact, I don't even _care_ about you!" He yelled. I cared about him, but I guess I didn't anymore. I just stood, staring in the rain, at Ian. The hateful, mean Ian who hates me. I felt the warm tears slide down my face. They were close enough now to see that the tears were not rain. Anthony came over to me and put his arm around me. Ian saw the sadness in my eyes. "No, Madison, I didn't mean that…" He tried to grab me into a hug, but I stepped back. I slid out of Anthony's arms. It was easy now to read their emotions. Anthony was, mixed; a mix of love and sadness. Ian's was guilt and madness. "Mad-" He tried to step toward me, but Anthony stepped in front of him. "She doesn't want to be near you, or maybe even me, right now. Just Ian, leave her alone. She could kill you in an instant if she wanted or didn't even want it. She _can _lose control." Anthony said to Ian. "Come on, dude, what's your problem?" "He doesn't have a problem, Ian." I cut into their conversation. "He's just trying to protect both of us. Especially because I came out here to eat." "She's right, Ian." Anthony said. "Ian, please leave." I said. "No. I need to-" "I could drain your entire body of blood and leave you dead on the ground in only a few seconds, Ian. I don't want to do that; you might not care about me, but I still care about you. My body, though, doesn't. If I hate someone, or am just _really_ mad at them, I _will _lose control." My fangs had already started coming out of my gums. "Ian, please, just go inside." Anthony said. "No, Anthony!" Ian pushed him aside. Ian came over to me. "Ian, I'm really trying my best not to jump onto you right now." I said in a restrained tone. Anthony tried to grab Ian, but Ian moved his arm to get Anthony off of him. Ian sat next to me. I used my speed to get up and run 10 feet away. "I really am trying, Ian." I said. I looked up and he saw my face. "You see my face? Huh? You see it, right?" I say. "It looks the same as always." "Look closer, Ian. Look closer." I said. He squinted his eyes through the pouring rain. He got closer to see because he couldn't. "Oh, my, god." He said. Anthony came close, too, but without hesitation. "Your face…" Anthony said. They saw my eyes from this distance. They saw my facial features. It looked like veins were going from my eyes down into my cheek bones. My skin was very, _very _pale. My fangs were out, too. My eyes were the big part for them, though. They were white. "I don't control it, Ian. My body does. It longs for the blood inside of both of you. It will kill for blood. Do you know how many people I have killed over the course of my, probably 800 years?" "No." "Take a wild guess." "Probably more than 10,000." He said. "You're probably right. Maybe, it could be, lets do a math problem. Let's do, eight hundred times three-sixty five. What is that, Ian?" "Uh, it's, uh…" He did it in his head. "Two hundred ninety-two thousand." "Ok, now, multiply that by three." "Why three?" "The amount of people I probably kill in a day." "So… That's…" In thought again. "Eight hundred and seventy-six thousand." He realized what he just did. "That's just an _estimation_ of how many people I killed, Ian. I'm positive that my body wouldn't mind killing two more. Go back inside." I say. He gets up and rushes inside. I get up and turn around. "Where are you going?" Anthony asks. "To eat." I say. I didn't turn around. "Can I come?" He asks. I had to think for a second. "No. I don't want to hurt you." I said, and ran off. I think I might have cracked the concrete. When I'm far enough away, I look back at him. He sighs, wipes his face and goes inside. I sigh out of frustration and guilt and run back. "Ok, Anthony, you can come." I say. He turns and smiles. "Ok, let's get into the car." He said. I went around and was about to get into the passenger seat. "Hold on, be right back." He says. He goes inside and is in there for a few minutes. He comes back out. He didn't have the umbrella. He unlocks the car and is about to get into the seat when I say, "Wait!" He stops and I make him dry before he gets in. I also make myself dry before I get in. "Alright, where to?" "I'll just tell you where to go. Oh, and we might break some laws." His face goes blank. I chuckle and say, "Just do what I say, ok?" He sighs. "I better not regret this." I chuckle. "Oh, we'll get away with murder. Remember, I have been getting away with it eight hundred and seventy-six thousand times." He chuckles. "Ok, I trust you." "Good." I say. "Oh, and you might want some of this before we leave; it's my blood." I say. "Why would I need that?" "It has healing properties. If you get shot, it won't hurt, and if you die, well, you won't come back like me because I'm only going to give you enough to bring you back, not to change you." He frowned. "I already told you, it's a living hell." I bite my wrist and I put it to his mouth, where he puts his teeth where mine were and willingly drinks my blood. He closes his eyes while he is doing it. I time the amount he gets and yank it away. "Oh god, that was good." He says with a look of shock on his face. I chuckle while thinking. "Isn't there a gang that goes back in the alleyways behind your house and make graffiti everywhere?" I asked, thinking I have been here before. "Uh, I think so." He said. "So we don't need the car." I said. He opens the door and gets out. I open my door and get out. "Ok, Anthony, get on my back." "But, I'll look weird!" He complains. "Ant, we will be going so fast that nobody will even be able to see us." He hops on my back and I tell him to hold on. I hold on to him tightly. I start running. We get there in less than a minute. I drop Anthony and his hair is all behind his head. I cover my mouth to keep from laughing. I brush his hair with my fingers so it's almost back to normal. I chuckle. "Hey!" I hear. "Hey, who are you and what are you doing here?" I hear someone behind me. There were a bunch of black dudes with white shirts on and blue jeans. "Oh, we're here to watch you paint." I say, stepping forward. "Oh, damn, girl, you _sexy_!" He said. "Oh," I fake blush. "Thank you." He steps up to me. "Ya know, uh, maybe we can go ova' to ma place and maybe uh, ya' know, do it alittle, ya' know what a mean, uh?" "I'd be interested." I say. The only reason we were here was to kill them. Anthony was listening. He knew the reason and he knew I was lying. "And, uh, who's ya' little friend, 'ere?" He pointed at Anthony. "He's my friend Ed. He doesn't care what I do." I say. "Oh, then, uh, maybe if ahy do alittle o' this." He lifted my chin up to kiss him. I dodged his lips and whispered, "Never in my whole eternity of living." I grab the gun from his pocket and toss it to Anthony. "Catch!" I yell. "Ay! Geddem! Geddem!" He yelled. He tried to grab me, but I dodged out of the way. I went over and pushed him over to the wall. "Shoot, Anthony, shoot them!" Gunshots. I looked over and they were all in pain or almost dead. I let go to make the man think he was stronger than me. He would never be. "Ah, Anthony! Help!" I sent him a message saying I wasn't in any danger. I also told him to slowly walk up and to hand me the gun. But I told him to do it when I got out of his grip and kicked him to the ground. *I forgot to mention I have a power where I can erase anything if I breathe on it, well, it almost looks like magic* I actually lifted my leg up so I kicked the man in his private parts. "Ohh!" He yelled. He let go of me and stumbled to the wall. I turn around and kick his chest enough for him to fall to the ground. I put my foot on top of him. He struggles to get up. He gives up after a few seconds. "What are you?" He asks. I hear Anthony walk up behind me. I put out my hand. "I'm a vampire." I take the gun and put it to my head. I smile. I pull the trigger. I didn't even blink. The man thought I was dead. He struggled again. I hold out my finger. I shake it, "Uh-uh-uh." I say. "But you should be dead." He said. "I'm the eternal demon, the vampire. I never die." I kind of lied. I took my foot off but fell on top of him. I forced his head down and to the side. I let my fangs grow and I bite him, draining him in less than 5 seconds. I get up, watching the bite heal. "That was good." I said. I turned. I saw a man, one of the ones in that little crew, holding a knife to Anthony's neck. "Make a move and I kill him. I stepped toward him. He sliced Anthony's throat. I didn't freak out. I knew it would heal. I actually saw it healing in front of me. Anthony turned around. "Y-you should b-be dead." "Oh, I gave him some of my blood so that if he got hurt, he wouldn't feel it and it would automatically heal." I lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. I did the same thing that I did to the other guy to him and to all of the others. I also had to go back and erase their memories and the hand prints off of the gun Anthony was holding. There was blood all over my mouth and chin area. I let Anthony get back on my back and we ran back to the house before the cops got there. We stood in front of the front door. "I love you, Anthony." I whisper. "I love you, too, Madison." I looked into his eyes and saw, once again, nothing but love. I leant up to kiss him, and he bent down. He begged to enter his tongue, and I allowed. I also put mine in his mouth and made out with him, too. I pushed him against the wall. He pushed me off of him. "I could taste the blood." He said. "Hold on, I have to unlock the door to get in." He said. He pulled out his keys and put them in the lock. He unlocked it and we went inside to see Ian on the TV. I looked into his eyes and his emotions were distracted and guilty. He wasn't really thinking of, like, words, but more like what I looked like in the rain. He didn't make eye contact with me. Then he started thinking of words. _If you are listening, please know that I do mean all of this. I DO care about you. I'm really sorry that I acted like that. I, kind of just got, side-tracked. I want to love you; I really do. MY body won't let me love you because, well, now that my body and brain knows you're a vampire, it doesn't want to get injured like Anthony. I'm sorry. I also know that you will never be mine. I know it for a fact that you want to be with Anthony forever. I also know that you will turn him and not me. I will live and grow old. When I do, I promise to wish luck to you and Anthony. I hope I miss you._ "Do you really mean that, Ian?" He nodded. "Mean what?" Anthony asked. "He just apologized." I said. I felt my throat wanting to cry out, but I held it in. I sat next to Ian. I didn't know it, but a tear escaped my eye. "Ian…" I whisper. "Hmm?" He asks. I whisper again. "I _promise_ I will change you both."

"You _will_?!" He asked, almost too excitedly. I looked over to Ant. "Don't tell him, yet." I said. I got up and left. "So, Ant. What do you want to do?" I asked. "I'm about to do something important, so, I need to go to my car." "What are you gonna do?" "You'll find out tomorrow." He said. I saw a little bulge in his pocket and when he walked, I could tell it was sharp, because he kept muttering "Ouch…" under his breath. He also took 3 water bottles. What could he be doing? Anyway, I just sat down with Ian and watched whatever he was watching. When Anthony was out the door, Ian asked, "When?" I sighed. "I don't know, Ian. At the right time." Or when I get over thinking of them dead. I sighed again. "What's wrong?" He asked. He put his arm around me. I leant on his shoulder and said, "I can't over the fac o thin…" I trailed off, closing my eyes. "Fac o what?" He said. "Fac o' th…" I fell asleep. Ian was so… so… comforting. Once I lay my head on him, I'm out. I had a dream, which was weird because I rarely ever had dreams. It was weird, though. We were here, like, at this house, and Anthony was emo. He had a razor in his drawer. I didn't know why, but Ian was paler, and his lips were redder, almost like… He had drank blood recently. He was more attractive. I smelled blood; though Anthony was standing there it wasn't him. It was me. I was human, and Ian was the vampire; he had drank some of my blood. All of a sudden, I was gasping for air, and everything went black. That's when I woke up. Ian was asleep. I smelled blood. I looked at Ian to make sure that he wasn't a vampire, in case I was still dreaming, no, he wasn't pale. His lips were still pink. I looked to my left, expecting to find pillows, but instead found Anthony. The smell was stronger. I really hoped he didn't cut himself. I lifted the blanket off of him, seeing that he had a bandage over the bottom of his hand. _Oh, maybe he just fell._ I saw him shiver, so I covered him with the blanket again. I used my powers, my telekinesis, to carry him to his bed. I took the wolf blanket off of him with it, too, and slid the other one on top of him. I did the same with Ian. I went back over to the couch. Anthony was sitting there, rubbing his eyes. "Anthony?" I spoke in a soft tone. "Why are you awake?" "I woke up a few minutes ago in my bed." "I know. I put you there a few minutes ago." "Why do you want to sleep here alone?" He asked me, yawning. "I don't know." I said. "Come sleep with me tonight." He said. "No, I'm not a, well, I will wake you up." I said. "I insist." He said. He got up and grabbed my hand. He dragged me to his room. He sat on his bed, on the part closest to the wall, and gave me some room to sleep, too. I smiled and was about to get into the bed. "Wait, I need clean clothes." I say. "Go into the second drawer and pull out a shirt and put it on." I did so, and then climbed into the bed. I laid my head onto the pillow. I felt his arm wrap around me and pull me close to him. "I'm so comfortable." I say, closing my eyes. "Me, too." He mumbles. We are both about to fall asleep when he says, "I made a surprise for you to have tomorrow." Then we fall asleep. I wake up lying across the whole bed. Anthony isn't there. I see the door open. "Hey." Says Ian. "Hey. Is Ant out there?" "Yeah, he made you breakfast." "Damn it, I don't eat food." I say. "Please tell him not to made me anything because I don't eat the food that you do." "He already made it. I think you will like it, and, he also got you a present as well." I sighed. I got out and put my skinny jeans back on; they were washed and folded while I was asleep. I walked out to see Ant standing at the fridge. "Oh, hey, Mad!" He said. He closed the fridge door and came over to give me a hug. "What's the breakfast thing about?" I ask. "Nice to see you, too." He responds. I chuckle and hug him back. "But seriously, what's it about?" "Hold on. Turn around." He says. "Oh, yeah, Ian, can you make sure she can't smell anything?" He came over and pinched my nose shut. "Can you smell?" "Doh." I answered. "We're good." Ian said. Anthony searched through the fridge, got a cup, opened something, I heard him pouring it into the cup, and put it in the microwave for 45 seconds. He pulled it out. He went and grabbed something like a paper or plastic and set them both on the table. "Ok, you can turn around now." He said. Ian let go of my nose and I turned. I was delighted and shocked to see what was there. He made me a cup filled with warm blood, _and_ actually got me a present and _wrapped_ it, too. "Awe, thanks guys!" I said. "You didn't have to do this!" I went over to the table and sat down. I grabbed the mug. It was just right. I sipped it. It was ecstasy. "Anthony…" I said. "What?" He asked. "Is this _your_ blood?" "… Maybe…" "Cool, thanks!" I said. "So, you're not mad?" "Nope!" I said, taking another sip of it. "But, you really didn't need to get me anything." I said, pulling the small box toward me. "Go ahead, unwrap it." Anthony encouraged me. I used my sharp nail to slide open the paper wrap. I unwrapped it. "What's this?" I asked. "It's an iPhone 4!" He said. I opened the case. I pulled out the actual phone. "Where are the buttons?" Anthony showed me how to work it. "Oh, this is cool!" I started fooling around with it. "Don't drop it or it will break." "Thanks guys! This is awesome!" They smiled. "You're welcome." I took a big gulp of the heated blood. I let my fangs come out of my gums. "You know…" I said. "You guys must have freaked out when you knew I am a vampire." I started thinking about what Ian thought. You know, about how I was only going to change Ant? I sighed. "You guys should get back to your work. Or Smosh." I said. "She's right, Ant. Maybe we could include her in the video?" Ian said. "Yeah!" Anthony said. "Ok, I'll call the crew and tell them to meet us at the park." Ant said. He called them. After a while, we all walked over to the park and I sat at the swings. "So, does this mean I'm now a part of Smosh?" I asked. "Yeah, I guess it does." Ant said, and leaned down to peck my lips. "Ok, guys, we changed the script." Ant said. "Ok, this is Madison, call her whatever, like, maybe, Mad, or Madi. Or, you know what? I don't care." He said. "Ok, Madison, practice your part." He said. We all got into place. I sat at the bench. I pretended to eat. "And… go!" The camera guy said. "What are you talking about, bro? That white guy is way better than the short black dude." Ian said. "Seriously, Ian? You're so racist." Ant said. "Uh, I'm not, just because I always hate black people doesn't mean I'm racist. Right, red?" I couldn't see them, but I heard a slap and I chuckled. "Ok, I may be a little racist… Hey, girl! We were going to sit there!" I heard mad footsteps and I turned. "Uh, sorry, but this is _my _spot." I said, remembering my lines. "We sit here all of the time. Who the hell are you to go around _taking people's spots_?" Ian yelled with a little smile on his face. "Hey!" I yelled. I got up. "I was here _first_!" I yelled in his face. He recoiled back a little bit. "Get out of here, girl!" He yelled back at me. "Hey, dude, be nice." Ant said. I looked at him. "Come on, little girl. Let's go find your mommy." Ant said, taking my hand. I blushed a little bit. I remembered I didn't have a mommy. I yanked my hand away from his. It hurt me to, but I had to. "You can't find my mommy." I said. "Why not?" Anthony said. "Because I don't have a mommy." I returned to the table. I pretended to eat the food again. Well, I didn't pretend, but the camera was on my face. I chewed it so it was in an almost-liquid form. "Hey, girl," I turned around. "Don't be mean to my friend." Ian said to me. I had to spit my food onto him. I did, but it had to look like I was throwing up. "Eww!" He yelled. "Psh, whatever. I've been spat on by girls before." I cracked up after, like, 5 seconds of staring at Ian. He got up and laughed too, but they dumped water on his head and gave him a towel so he could get it out of his hair. "So nasty!" He said. I look over to a part of the park where a kid was. I saw her hair in her face and a little shiny thing. She was bent over her arm as if she was doing something, but I heard little sniffles. I read her emotions. She was depressed. I went over there and climbed the little ladder. "What's wrong, girl?" I asked. She put something in her pocket and turned to me. I smelled the blood and asked her, "Are you cutting yourself?" She just looked back at her now covered arm. "Please, tell me. I can help you." I said. "My mom just…" She said. "Has your mom ever done mean things to you?" She asked. I thought for a minute, but I couldn't think of the last time I saw my mom, since she died years ago. "Well, my mom isn't alive anymore." I said. She looked up at me. "What about your dad?" "Well, he isn't exactly alive either, but-" "So you're an orphan?" She cut me off. "Well, no. I live with those idiots over there." I pointed at Anthony and Ian. Anthony must have heard me. He looked over and started to walk toward us. He stopped when he was blocked off by the bars. "You live with us what now?" He asked. I chuckled. "I said that you are the smartest people I have ever known." I said. "Mm-hmm. I thought so." Ant said. I couldn't help but laugh. "Wait, aren't you those people from the internet?" The girl asked. "Do you mean Smosh?" He asked. "Yeah." "Well, yes, I am from Smosh. I'm Anthony." He held out his hand to her and she winced away. "Ant, can you, uh, leave for a minute?" I ask. "Ok." Once he was gone, I asked the girl a question. "Did your dad hurt you with his hands, like, slap you?" She looked down and nodded. "What's your name?" I ask her. "Britney." "I like that name. I'm Madison." I said. She looked up and smiled. "So, you're not gonna make fun of me?" She asked. "No, of course not. I wouldn't want you to feel bad." I said. She smiled a little bit and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. "I can make your dad be nice to you." I said. She gasped. "Really?" She asked. "Mm-hmm." "When?" "Whenever you want." I said. "Come, on, let's go!" She grabbed my wrist. "Ant, I'll be back in… I don't know how long but I'll be back soon!" I yelled as we were running to her house. "Ok!" I smiled. We reached her house in no more than five minutes. She opened the door. "Mommy, look, I have a friend!" I stood at the door. Her mom came over. "Oh, hello, come in, come in. What's your name?" She asked. "Madison." I said. "Oh, hello, Madison! I think it's nice that you have met Britney! You two can become great friends." She said. I looked over at Britney, and she had a confused look on her face. "Darryl, look, Britney has a friend!" I saw Darryl, and he did _not _look nice. He took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Nice to meet ya." He said in a raspy voice. He held out his hand. I shook it, knowing damn well I was stronger than him. I squeezed his hand tight. He took a sharp intake of breath and let go of my hand. I saw Darryl walk back to his room. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked. "Come on, I'll show ya." Darryl said. I walked behind him. When he was right outside the bathroom door, I shoved him in. I walked in and closed the door. "Listen here." I covered his mouth. "You better be nicer to your daughter than ever before, because I will come back, and if she says anything mean about you, I swear I will snap your neck. Got me?" I whispered. He nodded quickly, his eyes wide. I took my hand off of his mouth. "Good." I said. I flushed the toilet, let the water run for a few seconds, rustled the towel a bit, and opened the door. I walked out. I let Darryl take in all that I said to him. As I passed Britney, I whispered, "Job done. I'll be back tomorrow. If he does anything mean to you, let me know, and he will be nice to you for the rest of his life." "Thank you, Madison!" She said. "No problem, Brit." I said. I gave her a hug and left. I ran back to the park and was there within only a few seconds. I was kind of hungry, though. Already? I went over to Ant. "I'm kinda hungry, Ant." I whispered. "Already?" He whispered back. "Well, I'm busy." He said. "Ian looks bored, though. Maybe he'll let you-" "Okay, okay. I'll go bother him." I walked over to Ian, who was sitting on the top of the monkey bars. "Ian." I whispered. "Ian, I'm hungry." I said. He sighed. I looked around. Everyone there was facing the other way, looking at the landscape to do the next scene. I flew up with my wings(Yes, I flew with my wings, but I don't need to fly with them) to talk to him. I startled him. "What the hell?!" He shouted. "Ian, what's wrong?" I asked. He turned to face the opposite way. "Are you mad at me?" I asked him. This time, I used my powers to fly, not my wings. I turned myself around and sat in front of him. I grabbed his hands. "What's wrong? Please tell me." I said. He sighed. "I just feel like you are using us for blood." He said. I sighed. "Ian, I already told you, I will change you." He looked up. "Then change me now." He said. I thought about doing it, shivered, and sighed. "Ian, I want you to close your eyes." He did. I grabbed his hand, and I told him to focus on the feeling of my skin and tell me what it felt like. "Smooth. Soft. Almost silky." He said. I changed into my real form for a few seconds. "Eww, now it feels rough and hard." He opened his eyes. He saw what he did before, when we were sitting in the rain. "Ian, most of the things you have every day can kill me. If you stabbed my hand with an umbrella, it would immediately start to heal, but hurt like hell. If I even _scraped _my hand against a wooden table, it would hurt the same." I said. "Vervein hurts, and you probably don't even know what it is. It's something that looks like water, and if a human drinks it and I drink their blood, it burns me so bad, Ian. People can put a drop of vervein in a lake, and if it evaporates into the sky, turns into a water droplet, and hits me, it will burn a hole through my hand. Trust me, Ian, you don't want it." "I DO WANT IT! EVER SINCE I KNEW YOU WERE A-" I slapped my hand over his mouth. Everyone was looking. "Shh, Ian! I can't have anyone here find out I'm a... you know, or they might kill me." I whispered. I took my hand off of his mouth. "Ever since I knew you were a vampire I've been dying to ask you to change me." I stared blankly at him. I read his emotions. I gasped. "What?" "You're in love…" I said. "With who?" He asked. Sometimes people don't know. "Me…"

"No, I'm not." "Yes, you are, Ian." I said. "Ant?" I shouted. "Yeah?" "Ian's gonna take me back. I don't feel good." "Ok, see you later." I stood up and jumped off the little edge part and landed on the mulch. I ran over to the car and hopped into the passenger seat. Ian came a few seconds later and drove us home. While we were still in the car, I asked him a question. "Do you think I can love you both?" I asked him. "I know it's rude and I shouldn't, but, do you think I can, like, date, or whatever, you both?" "Well," Ian thought while driving. "I guess you could; It's not gay or lesbian, but I wouldn't say it's not ok." We got to an intersection where we had to turn right. We stopped at the light. We waited for all the cars to go by before we turned. Ian stepped on the gas and turned. There were two lanes. We were about to go straight. "IAN! NO!" I yelled. I had seen a truck that didn't stop, heading straight for us. It was going too fast. Before he could even talk, the truck hit our car. It had tried to go around us, but failed. Our car skidded to the side. Ian's head hit the window and shattered the glass, resulting in big cuts on his head. The truck, however, flipped over and landed upside-down and went halfway through the brick wall next to it. "Ian!" I bit my wrist. I bit it deep for more blood. I put it to his mouth. "Drink, Ian, drink and it will be OK, please, drink!" I felt him drinking. I smelled a lot of blood, but the cuts on his head were too small for that. "Crap, you have a cut on your neck!" I yelled after seeing it. "Please, live, please, please live…" I mumbled and prayed. He had a lot of my blood now. I knew his cuts had healed already, but knew his neck hadn't. "More, Ian, you need to live." I saw his chest rising and falling weakly. I started pressing on it, but smelled more blood, so I stopped. "Ian…" I felt the cold tears falling down my cheeks. "Vampire blood…" He studdered. I looked at him. "I love you Ian." I said. "Love… too…" He said. His chest stopped rising and falling. "Ian?" I asked frantically. "Ian! Wake up! Wake up, Ian!" I shook his body violently. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe if I bit his neck. I tried. I heard cops and ambulance, but they were all background. I leant over and sobbed on Ian loudly. I heard his phone ring. I pulled it out of his pocket and saw who it was. Anthony. I answered it in the best tone I could. "He-hello?" I asked, sniffling. "What was that horrible noise I heard?" "Ian's dead." I said quietly into the phone. It was silent. "That was funny, it sounded like you said Ian is dead." "I did say that." I said. "WHAT?! CRAP, GUYS, IAN'S DEAD!" He yelled. "Where are you?" "At the intersection." I said. "Anthony?" I said. "What?" "When Ian was dying, I kind of gave him some of my blood." "Oh my god, he's gonna be a"-I couldn't stop him from saying it-"vampire!" I think he realized that he said it in front of the crew. "Crap…" He mumbled. I heard someone talk in the background. "I'll tell you later, guys, I promise. But you have to promise not to tell anyone." The ambulance opened the door and took Ian. "NO! IAN!" They opened my door, too. They took my arms and put me on a stretcher. I wiggled and squirmed to get out. "Let… Go!" I said, tearing away from their arms. I tried to bite one, but she took her hand away. "Why are you putting me on a stretcher?!" I yelled. "Are you numb? You have a huge shard of metal protruding from your stomach." They layed me back down onto the stretcher. I got back up. "Pull it out." I said. "What?! No!" "Fine, I will do it myself." I reached behind me and pulled the metal. I felt no pain as it slipped out. The ambulance just stood there, watching with wide eyes as my wound healed. I threw it on the ground. I hopped into the back with the dead Ian. I sighed as I took my phone out of my pocket and called Ant when we were at the hospital. I told him where it was, what room we were in, and what floor we were on. Of course, we were on the sixth floor. About two hours later, when I am in Ian's hospital room, I hear a door open. "Go right inside." A woman said. I saw a sad Anthony walk around the corner. I got up and ran directly to him. "They are thinking of doing surgery on his neck." I said. "How did you know…? That's right, you can read minds." He said. "I really hoped my blood worked. I've been hearing beeps here and there from his heart rate monitor, but I'm still not sure if that really is his slow heartbeat or if it is my walking and stomping." "Sl… h…" I heard. I spun. "Ian!" I yelled. I reached around and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy you're back!" I said. "Bl…" He said. "Hmm?" I asked him. He pointed at the blood bag hanging next to him. "Crap!" I yelled. I pulled the needle out of his skin and he sighed with relief. I gave it to him. He actually bit the bag. I didn't have to bite it for him. He gulped loudly. I could see his chest rising and falling. He took the bag off of his mouth. It was empty. "I'm back." He said. He tore the needles out of his skin, got out of the bed, and started walking. I grabbed his clothes that they folded and put next to me. I gave them to him and he got changed. "Ok, Ian, we're gonna test your abilities. Get on my back. And Anthony, I will be up in few seconds." "Ok." Ian got on my back. I opened the window and jumped out. I heard Ian screaming with excitement about the drop. I landed. He jumped off. "That was so AWESOME!" He yelled. "Shh…"I said. I flew back up to Ant. I let him get on my back and I flew him down gently. He got off. "Ok, Ian, I want you to run as fast as you can." I told him to run to the sidewalk and then a little into the forest of trees then back to us. He ran. He wasn't fast, though. "Ok, Ian, Ian, stop. I want you to picture a bag of blood right in front of you, moving away really quickly." I said. "MMM! Ok." He looked straight ahead of him, closed his eyes, and at the very last millisecond, opened his eyes really wide and took off running. I chuckled. Anthony didn't laugh at all. "Why didn't you turn me yet?" He asked. "Because I love you. Feel your heart." I said. He put his hand over his heart and felt his heart beat. "Feel my heart." I said. He put his hand over my heart. No heartbeat. Ian came back within a few seconds, panting. "I think I went too far." He said. I laughed. "Ok, Anthony." I said. "What?" "Are you ready?" "I guess so. For what though?" "Ok, Ian, I will test your abilities later. I gotta do something with Ant. Uh, I want you to smell my clothes then follow the trail back to the park, then go back to the house. "Ok." He walked up to me and smelled my shirt, then took off. I turned to Ant. "Ok Ant." I walked over to him. "Since I made Ian a vampire…" I pushed his head to the side and backed him up to the tree. "The way to turn someone and make them already have all of your powers is to drink all of their blood, well, most of it, then immediately put your blood in them through you injecting it through a bite. Are you ready?" He nodded. I bit his neck, loving the taste of his blood and also knowing I would miss it, drinking it rapidly. He started to sway a little bit. Then, I was holding him up. I immediately started to inject my blood through him. I waited. I knew he shouldn't die like Ian and Kalel. This was different. I put almost all of my blood into him. He was awake. Alert. He looked at me, his eyes glowing with passion. His were a greyer color than before. They were like mine now. "How do you feel?" I asked. "Hungry." I smiled. "Let's eat." "Wait!" He said. "What?" "Don't we need to practice like Ian?" "No, I changed him differently. You didn't have any wounds. He did. The difference is that, like, the way I did it to him, it healed some of his wounds, and he had to die in order for it to work. It is practically the emergency change. You did it fast, but even though, I mean, if you did have a large wound, and my blood was running through your veins, it would bleed out. So, it wouldn't work." "Oh, I see." "Ready? Let's fly." I let my wings rip out of my shirt, and I flap them hard to get to the air. "Come on, Ant, just think of yourself with wings flying." He let his inner vampire out and his wings violently ripped his shirt off in the process of coming out. "That's hot." I say. We flap our wings to go find some food. We landed in front of a club. "Can you even go in?" He asked. I sighed. "When you're a vampire, you don't need to obey laws." I say. "Plus, we are sexy enough, considering a really old black man tried to kiss me." He laughed, but then got disgusted at the comment. "Eww." He said, remembering. I shook the feeling off as our wings retracted and we went inside. "Hey." A stern voice said. "No kids allowed, no matter how sexy they are." I stared him down. I walked in first with his body over my shoulder. I dropped it on the ground. The people around the entrance stared at us. "Anthony, I want you to snap your fingers and think of fire." "Ok." He snapped his fingers. "Head it towards the body." He looked at the body and snapped his fingers, setting the body on fire. "Now, see, people? I want you to do exactly what I say, when I say it. Or, this will happen to you." They all stared at me in blank disbelief. "You, lady, get over here." I pointed at her and snapped for her to get my attention. I waved her over. I saw the way she walked and I guessed she was too drunk. She stopped in front of me. "Are you Anthony Padilla from Smosh?!" Someone asked from the crowd. "Where's Ian?!" Someone else asked. "He's at home, ok? Just shut up!" I yelled. I looked back at the lady. I pushed her away. "Too drunk." I say. "You, girl. How old are you?" I ask her from the crowd. She was the one who asked if it was Ant up here. "Uh, 18." She said. "Come 'ere." She walked and pushed her way through the crowd until she reached us. I leaned in close to her. "Do you want to spend the rest of your night with Anthony?" I asked her. She bounded up and down very excitedly and jumped onto Anthony. I sent Anthony a message telling him that she was his meal. He looked down and smiled. "Not now." I said. "Later." He grunted. "Fine…" We walked out, the girl clinging onto Anthony as if he was her life. He was actually going to be her fate. "Ok, Ant, go down to the beach and sit on the sand with her. Give her romance." I said. I told him I was leaving and would be coming back after he bit her. I told him I would be watching. They went down to the beach. I waited in the trees. "Come on, bite her…" I whispered to myself. I saw a man and his wife walking below me. My dinner came to me, I guess. I jumped off of the tree and onto the man. "What the hell?!" He yelled. He was lying on his stomach. "Don't worry, it'll only feel like a pinch." I said. I bit him and drank his blood. I saw the woman calling the police. "911, state your emergency." I heard the phone say. "Some killer is after me! Please hurry!" "Ok, ma'am. Please stay on the phone so we can track you down." I heard. I got off the man and walked over to the woman. "No! Please, no!" Anthony and that girl could've easily seen us. They didn't choose to look. I jumped on her and attacked her. "Ma'am?! Ma'am?!" I heard from the phone. I finished drinking her. I picked up the phone and said into it, "Don't come or more people will die." I hung up the phone. I ran quickly over to Ant. "Hey Ant, can you throw this into the ocean for me please? Thanks." I handed his the phone and left. I picked up the man and the woman at the same time and ran over to the ocean in my speed. I went far out and dropped them. I came back. Anthony had already killed her. I grabbed her and flew back out and dropped her. I came back. "Come on, Anthony! Let's go!" He got up and started running. "Think of flying without wings!" "Whoa!" he said. He was flying. He flew faster than me, catching up with me. We shot through the sky like bullets. We finally reached the house. I stopped flying through the air, tucked and rolled, and got up. I walked over to the door where Ant just stopped flying and landed slowly. He opened the door. "Ian?" Ant called. "Yeah?" he called back. "We're back." "I know that." That smartass. "Ant? You know how you gave me that bottle of blood?" "Yeah?" "Well, do you have any more?" "Yeah, why? Do you want some?" "No, I want you to have a bottle and Ian to have a bottle. I want you to know what it tastes like." "Ok." He grabbed them out of the fridge and put them in the mic. "Ian! Dinner!" Ian was here in less than a second. He leaned down in my face kind of and said "Beat that, BITCH!" I laughed. He stopped laughing and smelled the air. "Anthony? What's that?" "You'll see." We sat at the table. He brought one for Ian and one for himself. "Ooh, where did you get this?" "When I was human, I got it from myself." Ian opened the cap and drank some. He kept drinking it. "Oh my god that _was _like ecstasy!" Anthony took a drink of his. He licked his lips. "Guys…" He said. "I don't feel good." He coughed into his hand. His eyes went wide and he looked at his hand. "Oh… My… God…" He shows me his hand. It is covered in blood. Black blood. I looked at him. "Is this bad?" "I'm not sure. If my friend was alive -she might be but I haven't went to see her or ever heard from her after I left- she might be able to help us." "Let's go then." Ian said. "We won't have any shelter." I said. "Or clothing." "Whatever, we can run." I sighed. "Or I can call her if I can recall her phone number." I said. "Ok." I pulled out my new phone. I went back into my head. It took a while to even remember our conversations. "Ha-ha! Madison, you're funny! Here's my number!" She wrote it down. I was really happy to see her, even in my own memories. "Thanks Cassie! See you!" I said, looking at the paper and then putting it in my pocket. I was immediately alert after the memory. I still wanted to go back and see the rest. She was about to tell me something. "Ok, guys, it's 484-496-3238. I'm going back, she was about to tell me something." I went back into the memory before they said anything. "By the way, I will always live in the same place. I promise." I smiled. "Thanks Cass! I'll be seeing you around!" I yelled after flying off. She waved and went back into her home. I went out of the memory. "She lives in the same-" "Shh!" Ant said. "Hello? Hi, is this Cassie? It is? Yeah, this is Anthony Padilla, Madison O'B-" "AHHHH!" She yelled. I yanked the phone out of Anthony's hands. "Cassie? Are you alright?!" I yelled through the phone. "OMG Madison, is it really you?!" "Yep, it's me." "AHHH!" she screamed. "Seriously, are you getting attacked by a bear or something?" "No, just happy to her from you! How's it going? Who's Anthony?" "Good, and he's my…" I looked at him. "Boyfriend." I might have said husband, but we weren't married yet. "AWESOME!" She yelled. "Uh, yeah. I have a question for you. Anthony is starting to cough up black blood. I can't remember if it is good or bad." He coughed again. "You know what? I will facetime you, ok?" "Ok." I say. I hang up the phone. I get a facetime from Cassie. I answer. "Ok, Cass. Here he is." I say. I point the camera at him. He waves with his black hand. "Oh, no." She said. "I'm going to go get my spell book." She started running down to her basement and looked through a bunch of dusty books. "Here we go." She said. "Why a spellbook?" I ask. "It has information about vampires, witches, werewolves, and all that stuff." She started flipping pages until she got to the vampire section, then went to "C". "Ok, coughing black blood. Here we go. Uh, it says that it can either be god or bad, depending on how much. If the vampire has little, that means it is undergoing a horrible sickness and will die within only a few hours. If the vampire has a lot, it is unpredictable. It will either die, or, it means that its feelings are very strong. If its feelings are strong, then that means he will live and it will go away." She repeated. Then she looked into the camera. "Remember though, everything is magnified when you become a vampire, so, how much is he coughing and how does he feel?" "He's coughing a lot, and he doesn't feel good." She looked down and started flipping pages again. She stopped flipping pages. "He's coughing a lot or he's coughing a lot of blood?" "Both." "Ok, he's fine." I sighed and smiled. "Hey, how about I come to meet you?" She asked. "Actually, I didn't know if you still had the same number, so I tested it out. I was actually going to meet you, but if you already mastered the teleport spell then you can come see us." I said. "oh, I mastered it a _long_ time ago." She laughed. "Our address is 4528 Olymplad Way, Sacramento, CA 95826." "Ok, see you there." She hung up. "Ok…" I said to myself. I heard a knock at the door a minute later. I opened it. "Wow, you're here already!" I pulled her into a short hug. "I barely had time to tell Ian" I pointed at Ian. "and Anthony" I pointed at Anthony. "the precautions." "Go tell them now. I don't mind." "Ok." I said. I walked over to them. "Ok, guys. She is still half human. _Don't bite her_! She still has enough witches blood running through her veins to kill you, and witches blood contains Vervein." Ian recoiled. "So don't do it." I say. "Next thing: She is just a beginner's witch, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a wise mind or know a lot of spells. She does. Don't irritate her because I don't want you too to get hurt." I said. "That's it." She called. She got up. She walked over and said, "I'm smarter than I look." She held out her hand to Anthony. "Hello, Anthony. I'm Cassie. It's nice to meet you." He reached his hand out to her and shook her hand. "Hello, Ian. It's nice to meet you, too." She held out her hand to him. He took it. "It's nice you guys are getting along." I say. I walk over. "Madison, can I talk to you outside?" "Ok." I walked outside. She closed the door behind herself. "Is he your _husband_?" She asked. "No… Well, not yet. He loves me. I love him. I just don't have the guts to ask him to marry me." "Ian loves you, too." "I know." I put my head in my palms. "Why did I have to be made so seductive?!" I yelled at myself. I wondered why god made me become this. Maybe it was because he didn't care for me. Cass put her hand on my shoulder. "It's ok, Madison." She said. "It's not ok." "Why not?" "Because I like them both and I don't know which one I like more." The door opened. "What are you too talking about? Cassie, are you getting married?" He asked. "No!" She said. "Sorry to offend you…" He backed up. "You didn't offend me, Anthony. Come back." He came out and closed the door. "Ok, the thing is, can I tell him?" she asked. "Sure…" I said. "He's bound to know sooner or later." "Ok, so, Madison loves you. I mean, _loves_ you." She leaned in. "She wants to marry you." She whispered. Anthonys eyes got wide. "Really? You want to marry me?" "Yes, Anthony, I do." I say. He went silent. He coughed again and his blood splattered to the ground. "Crap, guys, it really hurts." He held his lungs. I held him close. "Don't worry, Anthony, it will be over soon." She said. She stroked his right shoulder blade. "I'll be right back, guys." He said. He went out to the sidewalk and took off. I leaned against the wall and sighed. "I feel bad for him." I say. "I can do a spell that can heal his lung wounds that are letting the blood in." She said. "First, though, he has to cough it all up. On purpose, I guess." She said. Anthony got back a few minutes later. We told him to cough up the blood until he couldn't cough up blood anymore. He did, and she did the spell. "Oh, I feel so much better." He said. "Thank you, guys. But, right now, I have to go do something." "What is it?" "I just have to find someone."

He walked out the door. A few minutes later, he came back and told us to go to that plain over by the corner at 6:00 pm. He wouldn't tell us why, he just told me to wear something nice. I put on a little dress he would like with stripes. I had to get Ian to buy it for me though.

_5:50 pm_

"Ok guys, let's go!" I let Cass go on Ian's back, and I ran in front of them. We reached the cemetery within only a few minutes. There were 2 chairs. On had a paper that said "Reserved for Ian" and one had a paper that said "Reserved for Cass". I saw a man standing in a robe. "Uh, excuse me, where am I supposed to sit?" I asked. I didn't know what Anthony was doing, but it was really weird. I heard my name called. Anthony walked down between the chairs. I just waited in front of the person in the robe. Anthony reached me and stood in front of me. I think I know what was happening. Maybe. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony to bring these two bodies in Christ to one. Do you Madison O'Brien take Anthony Padilla to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to love and to care, till death do you part?" "I do." I say. "And do you Anthony Padilla take Madison O'Brien to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and to care, till death do you part?" "I do." He said, reaching behind his back. He pulls out a beautiful ring. "The groom may now place the ring on the bride's fingers." The Pasteur says. He pulls out the ring and puts it on my middle finger. He slips me a box behind my back. I guess that was the ring I was giving to him. "The bride may now place the ring on the groom's fingers." He said. I pulled it out and put it on Anthony's ring finger. The Pasteur says, "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Anthony leant down and gave me the most passionate kiss. I heard clapping. I ended the kiss and looked over to Cass. She was clapping, looking around, confused. I looked to Ian, but he wasn't there. I looked back at Anthony. "Ian's gone." I said. I looked back at Cass. She pointed to the cemetery. I sighed and looked at Anthony. Anthony looked at the Pasteur and gave him money. He thanked him for his time and the Pasteur left. I looked at the ring on my middle finger. I flew instead of ran because Cass couldn't run that fast. She couldn't even fly as fast as we ran. We reached the cemetery in probably only a few minutes. "Ian! Ian, what are you doing?!" Ant yelled. "Why should I have to suffer the pain of love?! I _HATE_ you! I loved her and you married her! Oh, FUCK!" He yelled into the sky. He was digging a hole. It was really deep. He jumped into the hole. I think he mastered some of his power to use telekinesis because the pile of dirt flew up and kind of flew around then went into the hole. "Crap, guys, he just buried himself!" I said. I tried to dig where he did. I couldn't. "He made the dirt _way _too tight. We need to… I dug a hole right next to his. I dug then a little to the left and my hand went through the dirt. I pushed the rest of the dirt out. "Ian! Ian, don't do this!" I slid the rest of the way through and flew through the hole. "Down… Down…" I whispered to myself. I was _really_ deep now. I shouted. "IAN!" I felt dirt hit my face. "Ian, you went too far down!" I yell. "I don't want to live if I can't have you!" He says. I can see him now. I fly down and dig a space for me to stand. "Ian, you're going to kill yourself doing this." I say. "I don't care." He says. I sigh and use my telekenises to stop him from digging. "Let me go!" He started struggling. "No, Ian." I say. I fly and take him with me. "Stop!" He yells. I turn into my hole and fly through it. I fly super fast. Exiting is almost a blink. I'm really high in the air. I'll take ten minutes for Anthony to fly up to me up here. I doubt he can even see me. "Ian, stop." I say. He stops and sighs. "I… I'm sorry." He says. "You want a girlfriend, don't you?" I say. "I want _you_." He says. "I'm married now, Ian. But, I do know someone who likes you." He looks up. "Who would like a piece of shi-" "Stop it, Ian!" I yell. Anthony is 5 minutes away. So is Cassie. "It's Cass. She likes you." I say. "I know it for a fact. I read her mind. I'm going to let you go, now, Ian. I want you to fly back down." I say and drop him. He screams on his way down. I sigh and look at Anthony. He reaches me. "What happened?" He asks. "Nothing. He just loves me and is sad that he can't have me." I looked down at Ian. I had been flying down now. I see Ian hit the ground and he gets up and takes off. I fly toward him. I freeze the ground in front of him and he slips. He shakes it off and flies. I sighed. I make the ground rise in front of it and he punches through it. He stops. He sits. I fly down. "Ian, come on, get u-" "No." he says. "I'm staying until you leave." He sat there. I walked away and hid in a tree. A few minutes later, he looked around. He looked up in the trees too. He spotted me, crossed his arms, and sat still. I called Cass over. "Can you go help him please?" She nodded. She flew over there. I heard them. "Ian, please." She said. "What do you want me to do?!" He yelled. I read his mind. He remembered that I told him she loved him. "I'm… I'm sorry Cass." She sighed. "Ian, it's just a girl. A vampire." She sent me a message telling me that she doesn't mean to offend me. "She's a monster, Ian." "I'm a monster, too, you know!" "Ian, she cares about you." "If she cared, even a little sliver, she wouldn't have married that douche-bag!" I hopped down. I ran over. "Anthony is not a douche-bag. He's your best friend. You're saying I don't care. If I didn't care, I would've declined your offer of staying with you!" "Uh, it wasn't _my_ offer to say, Anthony offered you. If it was me, I wouldn't have offered!" That hurt. "That means you don't care about me and you never did. If you never offered, that means you probably thought I was some gross hobo that was so hungry and was probably going to die. Let's say I _was_ some gross hobo. You _still_ wouldn't have even offered me _food_ if I was hungry. You wouldn't have offered me shelter if I was homeless. You wouldn't have offered me water if I was parched. If you cared so much, you would've proposed to me first. You would've let me drink your blood. _You_ would've offered to take me in instead of standing there like some idiot!" He realized what I was saying was right. "Screw off, Ian! _Get out of my life!_" I turned and ran the other way. I ran into an alley and stopped. "UGH!" I punched a hole in the wall. I felt a tear dripping down my face. I saw the family at the table in front of me eating their food. "This is what I get for making two more vampires." I mumble. I turn and run, but run into Anthony. He looked mad. "If you're mad at me I really don't want to hear it." I say. "Vampires make war between each other." I say. I looked at the ring on my finger. I put my hands around my back and slid the ring off and on. "Ian went somewhere with Cass." He said. "Really? Where?" I asked. "He didn't tell me." "Oh." "I have something for you at home, though." He said. "More like you have something for me." He said again. I smiled. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out. Ian. I pressed answer. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi." I started running with Anthony. "What do you want?" I asked. "I'm sorry." "For what?" I asked even though I knew. "You already know. Just come over to the cemetery again. I found something and I want to show you. It's in the forest. Just find my scent." I sighed and hung up the phone. "Before we go, we have to stop in the forest at the cemetery." I said and started running. I followed Ian's scent and we got there quick. I found them. "This is familiar." I said. I walked along the rocky path. Ian and Cass stood around a box. I went to them. "Get away from that thing." I said. It was the Vampire Slayer's box. _Her_ box. "How did you know about her, Ian?" "Cass told me." It was silent. "Three hundred years and it's still here." I say. "Curse you Vampire Hunters." I whisper. There was a little puddle around the box. "Don't even touch that box." I say. "Why not?" Ian asks. I poke a hole in my finger and let the blood drip down onto the liquid. When it touched the liquid, it turns green and sizzles away. "That's why. It's Vervein." I use telekinesis to open the box. All the usual stuff. I see a necklace in there with a cross on it. I grab the cloth part and hold it in front of my face. I close my eyes and connect to it, viewing the memories that the Vampire Hunter had. _"Here's your kit, Tessa. Take care of it." I saw her dad hand her the kit. "Thank's, daddy. I'll take real good care of it!" She promised. It flashed to another scene. She was at a funeral. "I'll get her one day…" She whispered, obviously older. She saw someone in the distance of trees. It was me. I disappeared in the forest of trees. It went to another memory. She stabbed the manikin in the chest. "I'll kill you, wretched Vampire!" She yelled. Her life's goal was to destroy me. She yelled again. "I swear I will!" As she slashed the manikin again and it went to another memory. It was her, holding Ed with stakes. It was when she killed him she felt proud. Then it went to another memory. Her last memory. She was walking along this path. She had just taken off the cross. She sighed. "He should be here by now." She looked at her watch. 11:00. She heard rustling and her box was taken. "Hey!" Then I dropped down. I was talking to her, saying I would kill her because she killed my loved one. She was thinking about her father. I had killed her father years before. A tear ran down her eye. Technically, my eye, because I was seeing through her vision. I -well, my actual body- slashed her and bit her. She felt all of the pain. It hurt so badly until it went numb and the world slowly faded away from her. All she could see was me slashing away at her until she died. 'Keep this cross and wear it as peace or you will die of suffocation. Only a few hours...' She thought. Then she died._ I opened my eyes and gasped for air, dropping the cross. I held my throat. Everyone surrounded me. "What happened?!" Anthony asked. "Vision…" I gasped. "Sad memories…" I gasped again. "Cross…" I gasped and pointed at it. "You want it?" I nodded. "Hurry…" I choked out. He grabbed it and I put it around my neck, being able to breathe. I looked down at the cross and held it in my hands. I sighed heavily. I walked over to the kit and examined it, making sure not to touch anything that was wet. I looked for anything else that might have carried memories, but found none. I knelt down. "Please go home and I'll be there in a few minutes." I said. I heard them turn and leave. I felt a tear run down my cheek. "I'm sorry, Tessa. I'm sorry." I whispered. I heard a voice from behind me. It was faint. I don't know what it said. I spun around, not used to these feelings of surprise. I saw something floating. _Forgiven…_ It whispered to me. It looked like Tessa. "Tessa? Is that you?" _Forgiven…_ It said louder. "Why are you forgiving me after what I did to your father and you?" _Good heart... Leave now or suffer…_ It whispered those words and I believed it. I got up and ran, looking back at the ghost who disappeared in the forest. I kept running. I stopped at the house. I looked down at the cross. I sighed ant stepped in. I went directly to the bathroom without looking at anyone. I close the door and get undressed. I let the hot water run and I stop it and get in. I close my eyes and take in the heat. I hear a knock. "Mad?" Anthony asks. "You in there?" "Who else would it be?" I ask. I hear a sigh and a chuckle. "Come in if you want, but I'm naked." I say. He opens the door. He closes it and sits on the toilet. "What's wrong?" He asks. "When you left, after I saw the memories, well, hold on. In the last memory that I saw, she told me that I had to wear this cross" –I pointed at it– "for a few hours. If I don't, I will die of suffocation." I say. "After you left, though, I apologized to her. Not really; she wasn't there, I just said I was sorry. Then her ghost appeared and told me I was forgiven. Then she told me to leave or suffer." "Oh…" He said. "Well, I still wanted to give you that, well, I guess I would consider it a gift, but I don't know about you. Oh, and it's after marriage so it's not against the law or anything. Heh…" He said. I looked at him suspiciously. "You know what? Nevermind, 'cause I need to, uh, need to do the laundry!" He grabbed my clothes and ran out. "Bro, what's the matter?" Ian asked. They didn't know I would be listening. "I'll tell you in a few minutes. I have to do the laundry." Anthony said. I kept listening. I heard it start, but I wasn't listening to that. "Ok bro. What happened?" "Ok…" Anthony whispered. "I… Well, you already know, but I was just about to ask her, and I… I…" Anthony couldn't finish. "You stalled, didn't you?" Ian asked. It was more of a statement. "I just don't know what she's going to think, you know, because she's only thirteen." "Really?! Really, Anthony?" Ian asked. "What?!" Anthony asked in response. "She's frickin' more than 800 years old! Surely she'll be interested!" I heard a sigh and a shuffling of feet. "Well…" Anthony said. The conversation ended. I decided to wash my hair and my body and get out. I grabbed the towel and walked out to get dressed. Luckily, Anthony filled one of his drawers with new clothes that fit me. The only shirt I didn't like was a pink one. I sighed. I grabbed the black and blue Smosh Graffiti shirt and put it on along with a black bra. I grabbed my black skinny jeans and put them on along with flip-flops. I walked out. Anthony sat on the couch. He freaked out when I appeared in the room. "Uh, uh, nothing!" He said. I went confused. "Why did you say that? I didn't even say anything." He thought. "Uh, it's just, uh…" He said. _Ding Dong!_ He sighed a sigh of relief. He answered the door to a bunch of girls. "Uh… Hello? Who are you?" He asked. "We're Smoshers!" The girl in the front said. She was wearing the same shirt as me and had little cat ears on. They moved. "Nikomimi?" I asked. She looked at me. "Yeah! Who are you?" She asked, confused. "I'm Anthony's friend." I replied. She looked back to Anthony. "Please, Anthony, marry me!" She yelled. "Heh… Sorry, I'm taken." He said. He held up his hand with the ring on it. "By who?" She looked disappointed. "By me." I said, holding up the similar ring. She smashed the radio she had in her hands. "Ugh!" She yelled. She looked at Anthony. "You married a _kid_?! Who does that?! You're 20, and she's probably, like, 10!" She yelled. "I wouldn't want to do that if I were you." I say. A bunch of kids stepped out of the car that was parked in front of the house. They came over. "Oh my god, Ash, are you OK?!" They yelled and surrounded her. "Anthony is married to this kid!" She yelled and pointed at me. "Ok, she's not a kid, girl. Get away from our house, please. We don't want to start anything." "You don't even know how much other people love you, Anthony! People that are the same age as you love you!" She said. "Oh, you and your friends are about to get it, girl. I _really_ suggest that you and your friends leave." I say. "Shut up, little kid!" She yells at me. "We're giving you one last chance, girl. Go away." I say, stepping forward. Anthony puts his arm in front of me, but he damn well knows that I can get away from it faster than he can catch me. "Oh, really? What are you going to do to me if I don't?!" She yells back. Anthony steps in front of me and gets a good hold on me but I almost get her. Almost. "Let go, Anthony!" I yell. I wiggle my shoulders out of his grasp but he lunges at me. He pushes me inside and closes the door before I can get out. He is outside, and I am inside. "Ugh!" I bash on the door. "I'm sorry, girls, but she is kind of, well, you just might want to leave." "I'm not leaving until I get a meaningful kiss from you, Anthony!" She says. "Damn it!" I yell. I grab a knife and head out the back door. I grabbed a big knife. I go out until I see one girl. I run at her and knock her over. I am laying on her and holding the knife to her neck. "Ahh!" She screams. "No! Madison, don't!" Anthony yells. The girls ears go in. I laugh. I put my hand on the fangirls chest. I use my powers to make her cold. Very cold. Someone knocks me over. I gash with the knife. "Agh!" He yells. It's not Anthony. "Ian!" I'm on top of him. His wound is deep, but heals quickly. He holds it in pain. "I'm sorry, Ian." I apologize. He waves me in as to tell me something. "Anthony says he wants to do it with you…" He whispers. I get up slowly and look at Anthony. "Really?" I ask Anthony in disbelief. "What?" He asked. Ian got up. "You want to…" I say. His face goes blank. "I can't think of… I'm sorry." He says. I sigh. I walk up to the girls and use my magic to make them think it was a dream. They get back in the car and drive away. "For what?" I ask. "For even thinking of it in the first place." Ian then talks. "You know what? I think I'll just leave you two alone for a while. He turns and runs. I sigh and look back at Anthony. I walk past him inside and go into his room. I close the door, but a few seconds later he opens it. I get up. "Are you mad?" He asked. I grab his shoulders and turn. I shove him onto the bed. I crawl on top of him. "Not at all." I say. I kiss him. He kisses back. I take his shirt off of him. I kiss him again, now using my hands to fondle his chest. I use my tongue to enter his mouth. He moans. I get up and take off my shirt, showing only my bra. "Damnnn." He says. I laugh and kiss him roughly. He puts his fingers through my hair. I get off of his lips and use my tongue to pleasure his chest. He moans again. "Oh, you're so good at this." He says. "I love you." I say. "I love you too." He says back. I draw my hand down his chest. I put it just a little down into his pants. He bites his lip. I take it out. I undo his belt. "Come on." He says. I undo his button. I slowly lick my lips. I undo his zipper. I literally rip his pants off of him and throw them into the corner of the room. He smiles. "What are you smiling about?" I ask. He drags me on top of him then turns over. He's on top of me. I smile. "Well, I guess it's time for you to undress me." I say. The window shatters from in the living room. I quickly get dressed. So does Anthony. "If it's not Ian, just play along." I say. "I don't think Ian would purposely bust through a window knowing it would be his fault and that he would have to pay for it; especially because there's a front door right next to it." I chuckle. I open the door and tell Anthony to play along. I see the man going through the kitchen. "Who are you?" I ask. He turns, the gun in his hand. My eyes go wide, but of course, I'm not scared. "GET ON THE GROUND! PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" He yelled at me so I did it. Anthony did the same. The man picked me up and held the gun next to my head. "Go get all of your money!" He yelled to Anthony. He looked at me. _Do it. Don't give it to him when he asks for it._ He nods a little bit and runs –human wise- to get it. He comes back with a wallet. "Give it to me, and I will let her go!" He yells. "No!" Anthony shouts. The man pulled the trigger a little bit. "Give it." He said. Anthony put his hand out but before the man took it, he pulled it back. _BOOM!_ He shot me. He let go, but I turned to him and punched him. I smiled, my fangs showing. Anthony tucked the wallet into his pocket. "Anthony; you can have him." I say, willing to watch this man die. Anthony lunged on top of the man and bit his neck until blood dripped onto the floor from his mouth. He pulled out, breathing heavily. All of a sudden, I hear a voice. "What… the hell?" I turned around to see Ian looking through the broken window. I shrugged. "He busted in." I said. Ian had a tablet in his hand. He pointed it to his viewers. "Looks like someone busted in, guys." I saw Anthony pick up the body. Ian points it towards us. Anthony looked into the tablet's camera. "Is that… Live?" Anthony asked. Ian nodded. He dropped the body. "Shit, Ian, turn it off!" I said. "It's not that easy." He said. "Why not!?" I was panicing. "Because if I shut it down, I will lose all of the video I have on it!" I heard a noise come from the tablet. Ian read it aloud. "Ian, what is happening. Why is Anthony all bloody holding a body?" He read. "Uh, it's uh…" He said. I grabbed the tablet. "We're practicing, right?" I say. "Uh, yeah." He said. Anthony dropped the body and lied down to bite into it. "Anthony, please don't have all of it. I'm still hungry." I say. He gets up. "Fine…" He says. He wipes his face with is arm. I get down onto the ground and drink the rest of his blood. I get up, wiping my face on my sleeve. "Wasn't a lot, but still." I say. "I'm going to go hunting." I say. "Me, too." Anthony says. Another sound. "Did they just drink his blood?" Ian reads. "What do they mean, 'go hunting'?" He reads again. "You know what, guys? I'll come here later. I have to do something." He ends the chat. Cass nods her head. "I'm going to go eat somewhere. I don't drink blood." She says. She goes and flies off somewhere and we leave. I don't go to the cemetery, of course, because of Tessa. I go down to an apartment building. Well, the apartment building I always go to. Anthony and Ian follow me. "Ok, guys. I'm going to take the daughter, Anthony, you can take the dad, and Ian, you can take the mom." I say. I turn and kick the door down. I see another vampire. _I thought… I thought I was the last living vampire. Well, I was about to be, other than Ian and Anthony._ "Oh, hello, Madison. It's nice seeing you around here." She said. I sighed. "Anthony, Ian, meet Jackie." I say. I send them a mind message to not make physical contact with her, not to stare at her for too long, and told them to make sure they did NOT anger her. "Jackie, this is Anthony; my husband, and this is Ian; my friend." I say. I pull out my phone and text Cass.

_Me: Jack is back!_

_Cass: WHAT?! HOW?!_

_Me: IDK I just found her at my old apartment building_

_Cass: I thought you already killed her?_

_Me: Apparently I didn't cuz she's alive and just killed our dinner_

_Me: GTG bye_

_Cass: Wait don't go!_

_(Conversation ended)_

I look up and see her trying to lock Anthony in her stare. "Jack!" I yell. She looks at me. I sigh. She walks over to me. "Why did you try to kill me, Madi? I thought we were _besties_." She said. "We were never besties, Jack. I hated you and I always will." I say. "How sweet of you to say that, Mad." She says. "Don't call me Mad." I say. "Why not, Mad?" She tries to step toward me, but I draw a line of fire between us. "What's wrong? Are you scared of a little hug?" She asks. I push her back with telekinesis and fly away with Anthony and Ian. She runs out and flies, catching up to us. She almost grabs Anthony. "No!" I shout. I shoot shards of ice at her. She hits them. "Agh!" She yells. "Go! Fly!" I yell. We went towards some random persons house. We landed on the roof and ran into their backyard. We waited. "Lookie here." Someone said behind me and trapped me in their arms. The electricity buzzed through me. I shook violently. I then dropped to the ground. I panted. Anthony and Ian rushed towards me. "Madison!" Anthony was about to touch me. "Don't touch me…" I say. "You get shocked too." I still shook. Jackie grabbed me by my ankle and I shook violently again. She held me up. "Weakling!" She spat. "Let go of my wife!" Anthony kicked her and she let me go. I dropped to the ground again, still skaking. Jack hit a tree. "One thing you don't know, Jackie," I started and managed to get up. "Is that when you shock me, I get more strength and speed." I said. I ran toward the tree and kicked it. It went flying down with a horrible crunch. I fell again and shook. I held the tree's root and set it aflame. I layed down and closed my eyes and everything went dark. I could still hear, but I didn't have any control over anything. "NO!" Anthony yelled. "Is she dead?" Ian asked. I heard quick footsteps and a hand on my cheek. "Is she breathing?" A hand on my chest. "No." Anthony said. He sighs and picks me up. I feel wind. Cold wind. Then a door opens and it is warm. I feel couch below me. I'm not laying down. I can't feel anyone in the room. I try to imagine what I am looking at. "It's ok, Ant. She'll be ok." Ian comforted Anthony. I heard sobs coming from Anthony's room. "Here, since I already ate, you should go eat." Sniffle. "Ok…" Ant said. He walked by and walked out of the room. I thought maybe Ian went too. "Now you're mine." Ian said. Uh-oh. I felt someone on top of me. "And you don't even know it." Oh, he had another thing coming. I felt his lips on top of mine. I would've struggled, but I couldn't move. He roughly kissed me and stopped frequently; I'm guessing it was because he was making sure Anthony wasn't here. I had nothing to do but let him kiss me. I had control of absolutely nothing. Until… My hand flies up to Ian's face. I push him off of me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I ask. He backs up. "I… I uh…" "Kissing me, that's what. 'And I don't even know it.' That's total bullshit!" I yell. "You already know I'm married to Anthony. You like Cass. Why don't you just go do this to her?!" I yell. She opened the door. "Do what to who?" Cass asked me. "Ian was kissing me because Anthony's not here." I say. "I told him that you like him and he likes you so it's like a 'why not just go do that with you instead of me' sort of thing." I tell her. She looks at Ian, a tear forming in her eye. She turns and flies away, pouting. "No, Cass." Ian stepped toward the door. He sighed. "Thanks a lot, Madison." He said. "You got into trouble yourself, Ian. It's not my fault." I say. He grunts and flies out the door. A few minutes later, Anthony flies in through the window, wiping his eyes. I dash over to him and squeeze him tight. "I'm not dead, Anthony." I say. He squeezes me tight as well. "Might as well be." I heard. I stepped in front of Anthony. "Jackie." I say. She laughs. "You should be dead." She says. "Maybe… Maybe I'm the most powerful. Maybe I can never be killed." I say. She gasps. "Let's see about that." She says. She makes the lights flicker and explode. I make fire. I see her a little bit. I make an ice shard shoot up from the ground. She disappears. I grab Anthony and run outside. I stop and look around. "Anthony, we have to leave-" I turn and see her arms around him, not touching him, but if he moves, he won't be able to escape. "No…" I say. My memory flashes back to Ed and Tessa. "Please… No…" I say. She smiles. "Let him go and I will let you kill me." I say, stepping up. "No, Madison." Anthony says. "Yes, Anthony. It is the only way to let you live. Trust me." I say. "It was different, you know, with me and Tessa. She told me she would kill me, but killed my loved one and didn't give me a choice. One of us was going to live in shame and grief for the rest of their lives." I tell him. Jackie let go of Anthony and reached for me. "Just two things, Jackie, before you kill me." "What?" "You can't kill Anthony." I said. "That's first. Second, I'm way smarter than you to know I can kill you right now." I yelled and shoved my hand through her chest. I had a hold of her heart. My hand was on fire, but I was going to kill her no matter what. She looked down at my hand going through her chest. "Enjoy your last moments, Jackie." I say. I pull back hard and kill her within a few seconds. I pant and shake because her heart is the center of her powers. "NO!" Anthony shouts. I realize I'm falling to the ground, shaking violently. "NO!" He shouts again. I feel hands on my back and cold wind rushing against my face. I can breathe, I can hear, I can move my mouth and eyes. _Anthony._ I try to say. "Anthony." I say, he can barely hear it. I see the teardrops falling to his shirt. I move my hand to his face. He stops suddenly. "Anthony." I whisper again. He smiles, and I let his teardrops stain my shirt. He leans down and kisses me gently. When he is done, I let myself fall asleep in his arms. I wake up on the bed. Not Anthony's bed. I wake up on a hospital bed. Turns out, Anthony stayed there and sat in the middle of the rubble of me and Jackie's fight the whole night until the ambulance came and took me away to the hospital. I can move now, but it hurts. "Hello, sleepyhead." Ian greets me. I flash awake. I sit up instantly. "Agh!" I yell and lay back down. "Oh, is that how much it hurts?" he asked. I nodded. That hurt, too. Anthony walks into the room. "Oh, you're awake!" He says excitedly. He runs over to hug me. "Owww…" I say as he hugs me. "Sensitive." I say. "Oh. Sorry. Oh yeah, I have something to show you." He says. He holds up a plastic bag. "She'll never wake up from this dream." He says. "How did you get that in here?" I ask. "Just put it in my pocket." He says. "Well, you better keep it there." I say. I violently shake for a second, then stop. "Try to stay calm, ok? You get shocked when you're excited." Anthony said. A nurse walked in. "Ok, Miss Madison, you seemed to have defied all of the odds, but, there is only one thing." "What is it?" I ask. "You have a strange blood type that we have never seen before. We are taking some of your blood to test because it seems it has miraculous healing compounds. It is astounding to see such amazing things. We are thinking of multiplying it and giving it as a medicine to other patients." I reached my arms out and got up. "No! You can't do tha- owww." I said as I lay back down. "You can't do that." I say. She looked confused. "Miss Madison, we cannot just throw away an opportunity like this when we get one." "Trust me, nurse, the people who even drink that blood will heal. But, there is a side effect that they may abuse and I can't let that happen." "How do you know that, Miss Madison? You have not tested it." "I have tested it. In fact, I have tested it very many times. You just can't have it." "I'm sorry; Miss Madison, we have no choice other than this." She takes the needle and tries to put it into my arm. "NO!" I yell. I pull my arm away and also pull the other needles and tubes out of my arm. I grab the bag filled with my blood that was circulating in my veins and got off the bed. "Get back on the bed!" She yelled. "Uh, no thanks!" I yelled. I waved for Ian and Anthony to come with me. I opened the window. "What are you doing?!" The nurse yelled. "You're going to die!" "No, I won't." I say. Before I leave, I say, "Oh, yeah, call me Mrs. Padilla, not Miss Madison." I jump out of the window and let my wings rip out. I see Ian and Anthony jump out of the window and do the same thing and they go flying off with me. I turn around and see the nurse watching, then faint. I chuckle. Anthony reaches me. He kisses me and there is no shock. "We should go to the beach." I say. "Before we do that, we need to film lunchtime with Smosh." Ian says. "Oh, yeah!" Anthony says. We fly back. Ian pulls out his camera. "Ok, guys, welcome to lunchtime with Smosh!" He says in a weird tone. I look at him funny and unlock the door to the house. "What are we getting today, Madison?" He points the camera at me. "Well, everything is going to taste like coal, so I guess it's not my job to choose." I say. "But, I am hungry." "Ok, I guess we are just going to get tacos or something then." Ian says. "Ok, let's go." Anthony waves to the car and makes a funny face. We don't record half of the drive. We're all silent. Ian pulls out the camera when we get to the drive thru. "Sittin in the drive thru, sittin in the-" "Wait, wait, wait. What are we doing?" I ask. They put the camera on me. "Singing the sittin in the drive thru song." "Ok!" I say and join them. "Let me order, Ian." I say. They pull up and I start to order. I disguise my voice. "Uh, yesh, I will have the number one and the number 8, pleash, and I will also have the number five pleash." "Ok, sir, anything else?" She asks. I lean to the camera. "She just called me a 'sir'." And laugh. I'm chuckling while I tell her that that was it. "Anthony, do you have the money?" I ask. "I don't." "Ian, do you have the money?" I ask. "Shit! No…" I sigh. We pull up. Ian lets me compel the lady so we could have free food. We got the food and left. "Free food, douche nozzles!" Anthony said into the camera. He pointed it at me. "Douche nozzles?" "Uh, yeah, it's my way of telling the viewers I love them." He said. I shook my head.

**I know, very long, but I have been writing this for a while and I just now decided to share it. I'm pretty sure the other chapters will be shorter. BTW, 2 things: if anyone could tell me how to see the reviews, that would be great cuz I can't see them; and if you are a fan of A.N.T Farm then you can read my other story "Vampire ANT Farm". But, I'm not writing that anymore. And also, I couldn't find the Smosh story category so I just put it as Misc. T.V. Shows. :( And if you see a story called what this one is called but has one where I'm in another time period, don't read it because it's not Smosh. It's ANT Farm.**


End file.
